¿Don?
by SweetG
Summary: Crackfic!, YAOI:: SasuNaru, GaaraNaru, NejiNaru, otras.:: ...El Kyuubi regala un extraño don a Naruto que causa estragos en los shinobis de Konoha...
1. Chapter 1

**1 (PG rated)**

Naruto se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Se volteó en la cama, aún bastante dormido, y lo que halló lo sorprendió; Allí, frente a su cama se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, que lo observaba desde una silla cercana.

Se incorporó rápidamente, dispuesto a gritarle, el pelinegro sonrío de forma extraña... Y entonces notó algo ciertamente curioso... ¡Estaba casi desnudo! Se cubrió inmediatamente, ante la mirada burlona del Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué demo...?!- Intentó gritarle, pero una fuerte punzada en su sien lo interrumpió. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y lanzó una pequeña exclamación de dolor.

-Oyoyoy...

¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto la cabeza? Y a todo esto... ¿Qué hacía el Uchiha ahí sentado? Intentó recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero sólo recordaba haber ido a un bar con Kakashi sensei y con él. Después de eso, todo se volvía borroso.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Estás bien, Usuratonkachi?

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?- Preguntó el rubio, mirándolo.

_-'¿No recuerda nada?'- _Sonrió_-'Que conveniente...'_

Se acercó más al chico, que lo miraba sin entender.

-¿No recuerdas- Posó su mano sobre la de Naruto, que lo miró extrañado- nada?

-Eh...

-¿No?- Besó el cuello de Naruto, y este lo empujó, enrojeciendo- ¿Ni eso?

Naruto lo miró, y él alzó una ceja, fingiendo inocencia, mientras lo acariciaba por sobre las sábanas. El rubio palideció.

-¿No... No... Nosotros?- Tartamudeó torpemente.

El Uchiha sonrió, con perversión.

-¿Quieres que...- Se las ingenió para postrarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él- te lo recuerde?

Naruto se retorcía debajo de él, intentando liberarse, ya que le estaba sujetando las manos.

-¡Suéltame¡Teme, que me sueltes¡Deja de bromear, no es divertido!

Sasuke estaba a punto de besarlo cuando sonó el timbre y se escuchó la voz de Iruka sensei.

-¿Naruto¿Estás ahí?

Sasuke miró en dirección a la puerta.

_-'Maldición Iruka sensei... ¿No podía elegir otro momento para venir a verlo?'_

Besó la mejilla del joven ninja y salió de encima de éste.

Naruto se incorporó inmediatamente.

-¡Estás loco, Uchiha!

-Ya, ya, vístete. No creo que quieras atender así a Iruka sensei- Se sentó tranquilamente en la silla, ante la mirada asesina de Naruto.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede allí dentro?- Iruka intentó ver algo por la rendija.

Se escuchó algo de ruido dentro del lugar, y un "¡Ya voy!".

Iruka sonrió. Esperando que su alumno favorito abriera la puerta.

Esta se abrió repentinamente, revelando a Naruto, que lucía una remera blanca de mangas cortas y su habitual pantalón anaranjado. Tenía los cabellos desordenados, y las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

-¡Iruka sensei!-Sonrió y lo invitó a pasar.

Iruka entró siguiendo a su ex alumno, iba a preguntar a qué se debía el bullicio de antes cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha sentado a la mesa. Alzó una ceja, extrañado y se sentó frente a él.

-Buenos días Iruka sensei

-Buenos días Sasuke

Naruto los observó unos segundos.

-Voy al baño, ya vuelvo- Iruka lo miró, y Naruto le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa atolondrada.

-¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano sensei?- Preguntó Sasuke, mientras Naruto se alejaba.

-Vine a ver a Naruto, me preocupa un poco que viva sólo... ¿y tú?

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

_-'¿Qué le importa?'_

-Vine ayer por la noche a dejar a Naruto y me quedé dormido.

Iruka enarcó una ceja. Se fue a servir un vaso de agua y le ofreció otro al más pequeño, éste negó con la cabeza.

-¿A dejar a Naruto?

-Sí. Ayer en la noche fuimos a un bar con Kakashi sensei, y el idiota bebió demasiado

Iruka se atragantó con el agua.

-¡Kakashi es un irresponsable!

_-'¡Bingo!'_

En ese momento Naruto salió del baño y observó la escena: La escéptica cara de Sasuke, con una ceja alzada, y la cara desencajada del sensei.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Iruka. Le sonrió a Naruto, y se acercó a él, el rubio se sonrojó tenuemente.

-Ya que estás mejor me voy, recuerda que Kakashi sensei quiere que estemos a las 10 en el bosque.

-S... Si.

Iruka estaba atónito... ¿Naruto se estaba sonrojando?

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, hokage¡Si despierta el don por completo esta villa será un caos!

Tsunade miró al jounin con algo de escepticismo.

-¿Qué tanto caos pueden causar unos chiquillos enamorados?

El hombre la miró incrédulo.

-¡Tsunade sama¡Usted sabe que no sólo es eso!

-Es que no veo nada de malo, sinceramente.

El hombre suspiró, exasperado con la hokage.

-Raizen - La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana- Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, y veamos donde desembarca todo esto _'Seguramente los resultados serán muy interesantes... Je...'_

-El hombre asintió y se retiró, antes haciendo una reverencia.

Ya sola en su despacho Tsunade suspiró.

-Naruto... ¿Qué harás cuando descubras el don de Kyuubi?- Sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Así Sigue xD **

Sasuke corría hacia su morada... ¿Qué diablos había sido eso¡Algo dentro de él había tomado el control mientras estaba en la casa de Naruto ¡Algo dentro de él lo había obligado a besar y tocar al rubio!

Llegó rápidamente a su casa, entró, turbado, y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- Se sonrojó... Mientras notaba que algo dentro de él aún deseaba tocar y manchar la inocencia del Uzumaki.

Siempre había sentido una fuerte atracción por Naruto, pero... ¡Esto nunca le había sucedido¡Era cómo si algo dentro del rubio lo hubiera hechizado!

-¿Pero cómo...?

Intentó recordar... Comenzó a sentir ese fuerte deseo cuando Naruto lo miró a los ojos en cuanto se despertó... Había visto un destello particular en los ojos azules... Eso era todo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos... No entendía...

Sonrió, tal vez había sido sólo "calentura"... Aunque, en realidad, no lo creía.

Recordó el cuerpo de Naruto debajo de él, y sintió cómo su entrepierna se endurecía.

-Uh...

Recordó, también, el cuerpo desnudo del chico, su formado abdomen, sus estilizadas pero fuertes piernas... Su firme trasero... Toda su frágil y virgen belleza.

Bajó su mano lentamente hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse por sobre la tela del pantalón.

Se vino a su mente el rostro de Naruto, sonrojado y un poco asustado, mientras él lo miraba, tan íntimo y depredador.

Deslizó su mano bajo el pantalón.

Gimió suavemente mientras la imagen del cuerpo de Naruto lo enloquecía.

El movimiento de su mano, lento y rítmico, tomó un poco más de velocidad.

-Na...ruto...- Un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió de punta a punta.

* * *

Sakura suspiró, mirando su reloj con impaciencia. Hacía más de media hora que Kakashi sensei debería haber aparecido.

_-'¡NO SÉ PARA QUÉ DIABLOS NOS CITA TAN TEMPRANO EL MUY DESGRACIADO!'_

Mientras fruncía el ceño se percató de algo.

-Sasuke y Naruto tampoco han venido aún... ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Sasuke?

Empezó a fantasear con el pelinegro cuando éste empezó a acercarse.

Ella lo vio, y salió de su ilusorio mundo para correr a saludarlo.

-¡Sasuke kun! –La chica sonrió encantada.

El Uchiha la miró con algo de desagrado.

_-'Que molesta esta niña por Dios...'_

-¿No ha venido Kakashi sensei aún?- Preguntó con su tono neutral.

Sakura, algo decepcionada contestó lo obvio, el sensei no había dado ni señales de humo.

-Ah... ¿Y Naruto?

_-'¿Porqué le interesa ese tonto estando yo aquí?_

-No, tampoco ha venido.

Sasuke se extrañó un poco, pero se sentó contra un árbol cercano, sin decir más.

Sakura lo miró, iba a decirle algo cuando se sintieron unos pasos en el pasto. Era Naruto. Saludó con pereza y evitó mirar a Sasuke, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha de ojos verdes.

_-'¿Qué sucede aquí?' _Miró disimuladamente a Sasuke, y notó cómo las mejillas de éste presentaban un sutil tono rosado. Aunque su expresión permanecía seria.

-¡Buen día, niños!- El hombre apareció de entre los árboles con su libro "Icha Icha Paradise" en una mano. Sakura olvidó sus especulaciones y lo miró.

-Buen día Kakashi sensei _'¡QUE BUEN DÍA NI BUEN DÍA, DES-CA-RA-DO!'_

Kakashi se dirigió directamente a Naruto y puso una mano sobre su frente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Naruto asintió.

-¡Bien! La próxima vez no bebas tanto. Preocupaste mucho a Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron, mientras Sakura intentaba entender la situación.

-Bien, el día de hoy no haremos ninguna misión... Nos enfocaremos más bien en un entrenamiento básico.

Los tres le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-Esto se debe a qué ninguno de ustedes sabe utilizar todo su potencial en batalla.- Miró especialmente a Naruto, este se desentendió del tema.

-Esto será bastante fácil... Practicarán con una serie de duelos "amistosos"... Esto quiere decir que no dejaré que se maten- No pudieron verlo, pero sonrió.

El hombre los escudriñó un momento a los tres.

-Primero se enfrentarán Sasuke y Sakura.

La chica miró a Sasuke, emocionada.

_-¡Podré mostrarle a Sasuke mis habilidades!'_-Sonrió, y Sasuke hizo un gesto de exasperación con los ojos.

* * *

N/A: Awwwwwwwwwww... Sniff, llora de emocion Que felicidad que les haya gustado mi fic TT... Bueno... En mi PC ya tengo varios capitulos escritos... Y a decir verdad, a como estoy desarrollando la historia... Va a ser muy larga... MUY larga xD...

Bueno... Gracias por dejar sus reviews! Sigan dejandolos que entre mas me dejan, mas me emociono para escribir xD...

Vampire Princess Miyu: Si xD... Los kitsunes son criaturas extra sensuales... Asi que voy a aprovechar eso a mi favor, pero Shhhh!

En fin... Se seca las lagrimitas con un pañuelito lleno de estrellitas Hasta la proxiiiimaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Atenciòn! Capìtulo Subido de Tono xD**

* * *

La batalla había empezado hacía algunos minutos, y Sasuke llevaba la batuta, bastante fácilmente. 

Sakura intentó golpearlo, con una pequeña concentración de chakra en su puño, pero el chico la esquivó con agilidad, y la golpeó desde atrás, con bastante rudeza

La ojiverde cayó contra un árbol.

Kakashi observó todo, desde una prudente distancia, para no interrumpir la pelea. Naruto estaba a su lado, y tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

_-'Creo que se le fue un poco la mano_-Recordó lo que había sucedido a la mañana-_... Se le está yendo la mano seguido...'_ Se sonrojó.

-Bien, suficiente... ¿Sakura, estás bien?- Kakashi se dirigió hacia dónde estaba la chica, intentando ponerse de pie.

_-'Desde luego... Estoy perfectaaaa... Sasuke casi me mata... ¿Cómo podría estaaaar?' _Sí, estoy bien, sensei...- Respiraba entrecortado, y le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie.

Sasuke sentía algo de satisfacción... Claro que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo.

-¿Alguno notó el error crucial de Sakura?

Naruto, que se estaba acercando, levantó la mano.

-¿Naruto?

Sasuke lo miró, y su rostro tomó un pálido tono rosado.

-Sí. Sakura confió en que Sasuke no la dañaría.

Sakura lo asesinó con la mirada.

-Bingo- Kakashi sonrió y miró a Sakura, que se sentía un poco humillada- Nunca debes confiar en el enemigo. Tal vez mañana tengas que luchar contra alguien que estimes, y en ése entonces, deberás pelear vigorosamente, aunque se te parta el corazón, princesa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

_-'¿Desde cuando Naruto entiende la mecánica de las peleas?'_

Lo miró, disimuladamente... El chico tenía una expresión seria, parecía haber olvidado, incluso, el incidente de la mañana. Estaba concentrado en el entrenamiento...

-Bueno-La voz de Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos- Ahora te toca, Naruto.

Naruto asintió, sonriendo.

Kakashi ayudó a Sakura a alejarse del lugar, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se preparaban para la batalla.

Se miraron un momento, y Sasuke notó el mensaje de Naruto: _'Lo de esta mañana, lo arreglaremos después... Sasuke teme'. _Sonrió y asintió.

Se preparó para hacer su primer ataque, pero entonces Naruto desapareció.

Sintió al rubio a sus espaldas y saltó hacia un lado, tirando algunos kunai, que Naruto esquivó con facilidad. El chico lanzó un puñetazo demasiado veloz, y Sasuke lo recibió de lleno, pero devolvió el ataque, intentando alejarlo un poco para concentrar su chakra.

En ése momento sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda, y cayó al pasto. Entonces los vio, había una docena de Narutos, que esperaban para atacarlo.

_-'¿Cuándo se volvió tan bueno?' _Se puso de pie inmediatamente, esperando el próximo ataque.

Todos los Narutos desaparecieron, y quedó sólo el original, que lo miraba desafiante, invitándolo a pelear.

El pelinegro sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando el rubio comenzó a concentrar su chakra... Era demasiado fuerte... ¿Desde cuando Naruto tenía ése poder?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, al sentir el chakra de su alumno.

_-'No puede ser...'_

Naruto se precipitó sobre Sasuke, a tanta velocidad que el moreno no pudo más que cubrirse precariamente del ataque del rubio. Recibió los dos primeros golpes, e intentó atacar, pero en cuanto se movió para golpearlo, él otro encontró una abertura para hundir el puño en su estómago.

Sasuke salió despedido contra una roca, por la intensidad del golpe. El Uzumaki iba a seguir atacando, pero...

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Era la voz de Kakashi. Se acercaba lentamente.

Naruto vio al Uchiha...

_-'Oops... A mí también se me fue un poco la mano'_

Sasuke había perdido el conocimiento al chocar contra la roca.

Kakashi miró a Naruto... Que a su vez miraba a Sasuke, con una expresión un poco abatida.

Sakura se les acercó corriendo, y al ver a Sasuke en aquel estado empezó a gritarle al portador del Kyuubi.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de exasperación.

* * *

_Separó las piernas del chico delicadamente._

_-Prometo que pronto te gustará...-Susurró en su oído, con dulzura y lascivia. _

_Introdujo un par de dedos (húmedos con lubricante) en la apretada cavidad. El rubio se aferró a su espalda y gimió en su oído... Sintió cómo la necesidad de penetrarlo se hacía más intensa..._

_Dilató la entrada un poco y retiró sus dedos._

_Contempló el rostro ruborizado y lleno de éxtasis y deseo de Naruto, y colocó sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho. Mientras dejaba una serie de dulces besos a lo largo de la anatomía del rubio, que gemía sofocado de placer, colocó su miembro en la enrojecida apertura. Naruto se abrazó aún más a su espalda, un poco asustado; El moreno acarició el rostro del chico e introdujo lentamente su erección, intentando no causarle daño al otro._

_-¡Ah!- Naruto gimió de dolor y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke. Este se detuvo._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Su voz sonó ronca y áspera por el placer y el deseo._

_-N...No...-Su voz estaba entrecortada-Sigue..._

_Embistió suavemente y sintió oleadas de placer, gimió._

_-Naruto..._

_Embistió nuevamente, y notó que el rubio se empezaba a relajar. Embistió nuevamente, un poco más fuerte ésta vez y el rubio gimió, y elevó sus caderas, para intensificar el contacto. Sasuke se hundió más en el chico, provocando suspiros anhelantes..._

_Aligeró el paso, y besó el cuello del rubio, éste susurró su nombre, y Sasuke sintió el húmedo calor del orgasmo del chico... En ése mismo instante un espasmo de placer lo recorrió, y se retiró del interior del rubio, manchando sus piernas con su semilla..._

_-Sasuke...-Acarició el bronceado rostro, con afecto._

_-¡Sasuke!-Sonrió, besando al rubio con ternura..._

-¡SASUKE TEEEEEMEEEEE!

Se despertó inmediatamente, incorporándose en la cama...

Un momento... ¿Cama? Echó un vistazo al entorno... Estaba en su casa... ¿No estaba entrenando en el bosque?... Recordó la batalla con Naruto...

Ah... Se había desmayado después de aquél golpe.

Miró a Naruto, que estaba cerca de él, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas (Por el grito, suponía...).

-¿Por qué gritas Usuratonkachi?- Preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

El chico sonrió.

-Es que estoy intentando despertarte desde hace algún tiempo... Pero parece que estabas soñando algo demasiado entretenido-Sonrió con picardía.

Sasuke notó, entonces, el bulto que se erguía entre sus piernas...

Se sonrojó, e intentó cubrirlo mejor con el edredón.

Naruto se rió un rato y luego se sentó cerca de Sasuke, que lo miraba con algo de enfado.

-¿Con quien soñabas Sasuke teme?- Sonrió, dispuesto a sacarle provecho a la situación... No todos los días se descubre a un Uchiha teniendo un sueño húmedo, después de todo.

Sasuke miró fijamente al chico, y decidió que iba a ser muy entretenido decirle la verdad.

-Contigo, baka.

* * *

**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Les traigo el tercer capitulo! Que opinan?

Sigan dejando sus reviews, sniiffff me motivan xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Aeeeee... Capítulo demasiado corto xD**

-Kakashi- La mujer sonrió, y le ofreció asiento.

-Tsunade sama- El ninja copia hizo una pequeña reverencia, se sentó y la miró con su ojo descubierto- Creo que ya sabe porque estoy aquí.

Tsunade asintió.

-Naruto ¿Verdad?

Esta vez quien asintió fue el jounin.

-Su chakra... Es demasiado poderoso...-El jounin buscó las palabras adecuadas- Demasiado poderoso para alguien de su edad...

Tsunade entendió la sospecha implícita.

-El Kyuubi...

-¿El Kyuubi¿Ése es el chakra del Kyuubi?- Kakashi alzó una ceja.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-No... El chakra del Kyuubi es tan poderoso que lo podrían sentir, incluso, desde otras villas. Éste chakra es el de Naruto... El chakra que el Kyuubi sembró dentro de él todos estos años... Un "don" que regaló a Naruto... Eso es lo que supongo.

Kakashi entornó los ojos ¿Un don?

-¿El Kyuubi no es una criatura terrible y maligna¿Por qué le regalaría parte de su chakra a Naruto?

Tsunade sonrió.

-Naruto es el portador de su maldición... La única persona que nunca intentó eliminarlo; Es, también su única compañía... ¿No te parecen razones suficientes?

Kakashi lo pensó unos instantes. Tsunade siguió hablando.

-El Kyuubi fue sellado dentro de Naruto, lo cual quiere decir que aún está vivo, y tiene, probablemente, una razón propia... Y sentimientos propios.

Kakashi pareció entender.

-¿Usted cree que el Kyuubi sienta algo por Naruto?

-Es muy probable... Pasando a otro tema, creo que debería saber acerca del otro efecto del "don".-Tsunade sonrió de una manera extraña, y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Al jounin esto le dio mala espina.

-¿Un segundo efecto?

-Exacto.

* * *

-Contigo, baka.

Naruto paró de reírse automáticamente y Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

El rubio se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿No me crees?- Alzó una ceja, divertido con la reacción del chico.

-¡Claro que no!-Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación- Bueno, ya estás despierto, así que me voy... ¡Adiós Sasuke teme!

El Uchiha sonrió y se acercó a Naruto.

-¿Ya te vas¿No quieres que te cuente mi sueño?

El rubio enrojeció e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Sasuke lo detuvo y lo aprisionó contra una pared.

-Ne... ¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo... Inconcluso... Esta mañana?

* * *

Kakashi abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

-¿Está segura Tsunade sama?

-Sí... Absolutamente, he estado haciendo extensas investigaciones para llegar a ésta conclusión.

-¡Sí es así Naruto no podrá siquiera caminar tranquilo!

Tsunade titubeó.

-Por ahora sí; el don sólo se hace presente de a ratos, después de una batalla, y cuándo despierta, por ejemplo... Pero de aquí a un par de días, probablemente no pueda vivir tranquilo- Sonrió.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de contrarrestar esto?

-¿Contrarrestarlo? No... Esta "atracción natural" forma parte de Naruto, de su esencia... Sólo se verá contrarrestada cuando Naruto encuentre a su pareja ideal.

-¿Así que hasta que Naruto consiga pareja, será perseguido por todos los shinobis de Konoha?

La mujer asintió... Kakashi sonrió repentinamente Tsunade lo miró extrañada.

* * *

**N/A:** I knooooow... Demasiado cortito xD, pero si se portan bien y me dejan muchos reviews, voy a subir muuuuuuuuy rapido el capitulo 5 (Y el 6, probablemente xD)...

Ah! Por favor lean mi historia HakuZabuza! (Esta en ingles, eso si :P...)


	5. Chapter 5

**5(PG rated)**

Rozó los labios del rubio, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía tenso.

Recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana... Pero esto era diferente; Esta vez, sí sabía que era lo que lo impulsaba, y esta vez era algo dentro de él... Un profundo sentimiento de cariño y deseo, que nunca antes se había animado a exteriorizar.

Sonrió.

-¿Estás nervioso, dobe?-Susurró a su oído, y al otro lo recorrió un estremecimiento.

Naruto intentó empujarlo, pero Sasuke lo tenía bien aprisionado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke teme?!

-Dime... ¿No te gusto ni un poco?-Rozó el lóbulo del rubio.

-¿Q...Qué¡A mí me gusta Sakura chan!- Naruto no supo porqué, pero algo dentro de él gritó _'¡Mentira!'. _

Sasuke sintió un baldazo de agua fría, pero reparó en el tono inseguro que había usado. Rozó nuevamente el lóbulo del shinobi, y escuchó cómo éste reprimía lo que parecía ser un gemido.

-¿Estás...seguro?-Besó suavemente el bronceado cuello, y ésta vez Naruto gimió abiertamente-No te creo Usuratonkachi.

-Yo...- El rubio evitaba mirarlo, estaba ruborizado-'_Yo no sé... Sakura chan ya no me gusta, pero... ¿Y Sasuke?'_

_-'¡Sasuke SÍ te gusta, cachorro!' _Era la profunda voz del Kyuubi.

Sasuke besó nuevamente su cuello y Naruto forcejeó un poco y lo detuvo. Buscó su mirada, y Sasuke lo miró, atentamente, esperando que hablara.

-Sasuke... ¿Yo...Te gusto¿De verdad te gusto?-Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y se notaba que estaba necesitando de todo su valor para formular ésa pregunta.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente.

-Mucho... ¿Y yo¿Te gusto?-Lo miró fijamente.

Naruto bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué te gusto, Sasuke?- Tenía un tono extraño en la voz.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha.

-Soy torpe, un inútil, un estorbo... Estoy maldito... ¿Porqué te gusto?

Sasuke sintió furia al oír esas palabras...

-Naruto-Tomó la barbilla de Naruto y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos... Pequeñas lágrimas surcaban las delicadas mejillas- No eres un estorbo, ni eres un inútil... No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario... ¿Y qué si estás maldito¡Todos lo estamos¡Todos tenemos nuestro estigma!

Naruto lo miraba, en parte atónito... ¿Este era el mismo Sasuke que lo llamaba "Usuratonkachi" todo el tiempo?

Sasuke sonrió, un poco burlón...

-En cuánto a lo de torpe... Estoy de acuerdo- _'Sí, es el mismo Sasuke' _¬¬- Pero eso sólo te hace más tierno- Acarició sus mejillas, y secó sus lágrimas.

El rubio lo miró... Y le dio un tímido beso. Sasuke lo correspondió, con bastante más pasión.

En ése momento Naruto cortó el beso y miró a Sasuke, ruborizado.

-¿En verdad estabas soñando conmigo?

Sasuke lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada, esperando que apareciera Kakashi sensei... O Sasuke... O Naruto... O ALGUIEN.

_-'Ahora no sólo Kakashi se da el lujo de llegar tarde, también Sasuke y Naruto...'_

Naruto... Pensó en la batalla que habían tenido Sasuke y Naruto el día anterior... Cuando sintió el chakra del shinobi, se había asustado un poco, pensaba que el Kyuubi había salido a la superficie... Pero cuando vio los ojos del chico, con tanta gentileza en ellos, supo que todo estaba bajo control... Bueno, Sasuke se había desmayado, por la súbita intensidad de los golpes de Naruto, pero no había sido nada grave.

Escuchó pasos y voces que se acercaban, eran Sasuke y Naruto, justamente.

Observó un rato a Sasuke, ya se veía recuperado, tenía un par de arañazos, pero nada más... ¿Mm? Algo le llamó la atención. Los ojos del chico tenían... Un brillo extraño, algo que nunca había visto en ellos... Además... El otro día Naruto y Sasuke prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra; Ahora venían juntos, charlando cómo si nada.

_-'¿Qué está pasando?'_

-¡Sakura chan! –Naruto la saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto! Llegan tarde ¬¬.

Naruto rió, un poco avergonzado.

-Perdón, Sakura chan... Pero Kakashi sensei no ha venido, así que técnicamente no llegamos tarde.

Sakura hizo un gesto de exasperación.

Justo entonces apareció el jounin de pelo gris.

-¡Hola niños! –Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Buenos días Kakashi sensei-Respondió Naruto, enérgico, y Kakashi no pudo evitar rememorar la charla que había tenido con Tsunade. Reprimió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hoy tenía pensado seguir con nuestro pequeño entrenamiento, pero tenemos una misión.

* * *

La "misión" en cuestión había sido bastante fácil (Clase C), por lo cuál la habían terminado en cuestión de un par de horas.

Kakashi los había felicitado por su buen trabajo, y se había ido a quién-sabe-dónde leyendo su librito ecchi.

Los tres chuunin, libres de tareas, se dirigieron al pueblo.

-Nee-Naruto se agarró el estómago y miró a sus compañeros- Tengo hambreee... ¿Podemos ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku?

Sakura sintió un pequeño gruñidito proveniente de su estómago.

_-'Maldita dieta'_ –Sonrió, un poco avergonzada- ¡Buena idea!

Naruto miró a Sasuke, que se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto que decía: _'Cómo quieras.'_ Al estilo Uchiha.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia Ichiraku, y en el camino se encontraron con un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos verdes.

-¡Gaara!

El Kazekage le sonrió a Naruto, de una forma que a Sasuke no le gustó nada.

-¡Naruto! –Miró al otro shinobi, y a la kunoichi, y los saludó con pequeñas inclinaciones.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Gaara? –Preguntó el rubio.

El pelirrojo iba a contestar, pero Naruto lo interrumpió repentinamente.

-¡Nosotros íbamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku¿Quieres venir?

Gaara iba a aceptar la invitación cuando sintió una disimulada pero mortífera mirada de parte del pelinegro... Que no estaba demás por otro lado, ya que, de poder, Gaara estaría más que feliz de 'cortejar' al rubiecito de ojitos azules.

_-'Ni se te ocurra aceptar ¬¬'_

Arqueó una ceja, y sonrió, a modo de provocación; Sakura Y Naruto no lo notaron.

_-'¿Quieres una competencia, Uchiha? La tendrás'_

-¡Claro!

Naruto sonrió.

* * *

**N/A**: Holaaaaaaa! He aquí el nuevo capi! ACLARACIÓN! Voy a cambiar la historia a mi conveniencia xD, por conveniencia de la trama (Y de mi pobre cerebro), espero que no les moleste xD

Sara-chan: Lamento decirte que en los capis que llevo escritos ya hay un lemon xD (No voy a decir de que pareja xD), pero voy a tratar de escatimar en sexo, les parece? xD


	6. Chapter 6

**6 (PG rated)**

Cuándo llegaron a Ichiraku, todos se sentaron estratégicamente; Sakura junto a Sasuke, para intentar conversar con él (_'¡Así lo obnubilaré con mi inteligencia!'_), Sasuke junto a Naruto, Y Gaara del otro lado del rubio, que, cómo era de esperarse, no se enteró del asunto.

Ayame se acercó a ellos, y notó la "ligera" tensión (Desapercibida por el rubio, e ignorada deliberadamente por Sakura) que había entre el Kazekage y el Uchiha; Se rió, un poco nerviosa (¿Y quién podría culparla¡No es algo muy conveniente para el negocio tener a dos shinobis, especialmente estos, peleando a muerte!) Y tomó las órdenes.

Naruto entabló una charla amistosa con Gaara, y éste, pese a su general conducta antisocial, contestaba con "amplias sonrisas" (Ahem Que más que amigables, se veían perturbadoras... I mean, he's GAARA for God's sake xD).

Por su lado, Sasuke hervía de rabia, pero se limitaba a observar de reojo la escena. A su lado Sakura no paraba de hablarle.

-Entonces Ino me dijo: "¿Pero cómo crees que Sasu chan va a fijarse en ti, con esa frentezota?" y yo le dije: "¡Estás celosa porque a mí me ama y a ti no, Ino pig!" ¿Tú que crees que me dijo?-La muchacha estaba emocionada con su relato.

-Francamente no me interesa.-Contestó el Uchiha secamente, sin siquiera mirar a la kunoichi.

Sakura lo miró, bastante enfadada, pero pronto se le pasó y siguió parloteando cómo una estúpida.

Sasuke intentó bloquear la voz de la chica.

_-'Dios... ¿Cómo diablos se fue a fijar Naruto en esta pesada?__ ¬¬'_

Gaara escuchaba atentamente al rubio, que le estaba contando acerca de un incidente que había ocurrido en una de las últimas misiones que habían tenido... De pronto dejó de prestarle tanta atención a lo que decía y comenzó a prestarle más atención a él... ¡Que perfecto era, por Dios! Cuando sonreía, todo en su cuerpo también lo hacía... Su belleza transmitía tanta alegría y paz...

Sonrió, atrapado por el angelito rubio... Lo miró a los ojos y entonces sucedió algo extraño, notó un pequeño fulgor púrpura que antes no estaba.

Un rarísimo sentimiento se encendió dentro de él...

Naruto seguía hablando, con una expresión alegre en su tierna cara. Notó entonces, que Gaara había puesto su mano sobre su pierna, lo miró, un poco abochornado.

-Etto, Gaara... Tienes tu mano sobre mi pierna.

Sasuke fulminó al de la arena con la mirada, pero reparó en la mirada lasciva que tenía el chico y decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

-Dobe ¿Podrías cambiarme el asiento? Sakura me está matando ("¡Qué cruel!"- Gritó la ojiverde)- Le lanzó una casi imperceptible sonrisa al rubio, que se sonrojó (Para desconcierto de Sakura).

-Claro... ¿No te importa Gaara?-El chico le dijo que no, aunque Sasuke sabía que estaba molesto por la interrupción.

Justo en ese entonces apareció Ayame con la comida, Naruto se desconectó instantáneamente del mundo,

-¡Gracias Aya neechan!- La mujer sonrió, satisfecha. Y antes de irse dirigió una pequeña mirada a Sasuke y Gaara.

Estos comían tranquilos, intentando no mirarse demasiado...

_-'¿Qué fue esa extraña sensación¿Qué era aquél brillo que vi en sus ojos? '_- Se preguntó el Kazekage, mientras comía.

* * *

-¡Estoy lleno!- Vociferó un alegre Naruto, mientras salía de Ichiraku.

-¡Me imagino¡Te comiste 4 platos uno tras el otro, baka!- Dijo Sakura, que estaba saliendo, tras él.

Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke y Gaara miraron al rubio, con idénticos sentimientos de satisfacción por la felicidad y efusividad de éste.

La ojiverde se desperezó y miró a los chicos.

-Bueno... Yo me voy a casa...-Miró a Sasuke, que la ignoró totalmente- ¿Me acompañas, Sasuke?

El chico hizo un gesto de exasperación.

-Paso.

La muchacha, herida, se fue rápidamente, murmurando acerca de lo descortés de cierta persona.

Naruto lo miró un momento.

-Que malo eres con Sakura chan.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con sus hombros, cómo diciendo "¿A quién le importa?".

Naruto suspiró...

_-'Supongo que nunca va a cambiar...'_

_-¿Y para qué quieres que cambie, cachorro? Si así lo encuentras per-fec-to_-El Kyuubi sonrió dentro de él- _Además... Esa tal Sakura chan que tanto te gustaba... ES UNA PESTE' _(**N/A:** Améeeeen)

_-¡No seas malo Kyuu!' _

El rubio rodó los ojos. Volvió a la realidad, dónde Gaara y Sasuke se miraban fijamente.

_-'Vete ¬¬'_

_-'Vete tú, Uchiha ¬¬'_

_-'__¬¬ __Mira, Sandy, te voy a...'_

-Bueno ¡Yo me voy a casa!- Dijo el rubio- ¿Ustedes harán algo?

-Te acompaño- Llegaron las respuestas de los dos jóvenes, que luego se miraron entre sí, con odio.

-Eh... Gracias- Se rascó la cabeza, sin entender... Pero entonces tuvo una idea, y su rostro se iluminó, con emoción.

-¡Oigan¿Quieren quedarse a dormir en mi casa¡Podemos jugar a las cartas o algo!

Dentro de él sintió la risa atronadora del Kyuubi.

_-'¡Buena idea, cachorro¡Invita a un par de depredadores a dormir a tu casa! Parece que no quieres llegar virgen a los 16...'_

...Naruto hizo una pequeña y graciosa mueca, no entendió lo que el Kyuubi había dicho.

Los tres estaban caminando en dirección a la casa del Uzumaki, y este caminaba un poco adelantado, cómo guiándolos (Aunque los otros shinobis ya supieran dónde vivía el shinobi).

Sasuke y Gaara iban detrás de él, meditando (Digo... ¿Las fantasías eróticas cuentan cómo meditación?)... Y mirándole el trasero a Naruto, de pasada.

Naruto los miró de soslayo, intrigado por la actitud de ambos.

Sasuke estaba prácticamente en trance... Se sonrojó un poco... Se habían besado... Su primer beso (Bueno, prácticamente el primero, hablando en términos legales) se lo había dado el Uchiha (Y el primero en términos NO legales, también...) ¿Eso los hacía novios o algo por el estilo? Y en ése caso... ¿Quién era la "novia" en la relación? o.o ¡Obviamente no sería él¿Verdad?

_-'Ya... ¿Tú crees que Sasuke puede ser una "novia" ¬¬?'_ Preguntó el Kyuubi, metiéndose sin permiso en los muy privados pensamientos del chico.

_-'¿Y por qué yo sí?'_-Hizo un pequeño mohín.

_-'Simplemente porque sí...'_

Naruto suspiró.

-'_Maldito_ _Kyuubi'_

-'_Yo_ _también_ _te_ _adoro'_

Empezó a ver su casa a lo lejos, y de pronto recordó algo y se sonrojó... Sasuke no sólo lo había besado... ¡También lo había visto casi desnudo!

Un momento... Pensando seriamente en eso ¿Por qué había amanecido así? Iruka ya le había contado lo que Sasuke le había dicho, del bar y eso... ¿Pero por qué había amanecido casi desnudo? Se sonrojó... ¿Y sí Sasuke lo había...?

_-'Vamos... Tú sabes que no lo haría, aunque te quisiera hacer creer eso... Además, YO, al menos, lo sabría, cachorro'_

El chico se sintió aliviado, aunque definitivamente le preguntaría al pelinegro qué diablos era lo que había pasado.

Llegaron a la casa, Y Naruto despertó a los otros dos de su aparente trance.

-¡Aquí estamos!- Sonrió, ampliamente.


	7. Nota MUY importante

Waaaaaaaaaaa! Se esconde tras su computadora PERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓN! Sé que pasó muchísimo desde que posteé el último capítulo, pero juro que voy a continuar la historia... En éste momento no puedo postear el 7, porque no lo tengo... Mi computadora no tiene internet, y para poner los nuevos capítulos, tengo que pasarlo con mi MP3 a una máquina que sí tenga internet... Últimamente estuve demasiado ocupada, por cuestiones escolares... Trabajos prácticos, evaluaciones, etc... Pero sé que no es excusa T.T...

En fin, mañana voy a postear 3 capítulos juntos : ) ... Pero a cambio espero muchos reviews :P Recuerden que los reviews motivan mi imaginación y mi alma ;)

O sea... No reviews, no story :P Voy a esperar a que me llegue una determinada cantidad de reviews para seguir publicando :D...

Ah! Además quería decirles... En mi computadora la historia está por el capítulo 18... Y recién está empezando :P Si fuera una historia larga (De 20 a 30 o 35 capítulos), la seguirían leyendo? Porque no quiero sacrificar mi historia para terminarla rápido XDDD...

En fin... Sólo eso...

Con muchísimo cariño, G-chan! (O Sweet G, o Meme-chan xD)

P.D.: Ah! También voy a subir unos drabbles de Naruto, y me gustaría muchísimo que los leyeran D

P.D.: Cualquier cosa, pueden comunicarse conmigo a estos mails: g(punto)chanwee(arroba)gmail(punto)com, gimenaangelic(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, o posteando en mi fotolog: www(punto)fotolog(punto)com / gchanwee


	8. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Acá están los capítulos prometidos :3...**

**

* * *

**

**7 (PG rated)**

**(Kyuubi's POV)**

_En qué líos se está metiendo Naruto, invitar a Gaara y Sasuke... ¿Cómo se las ingenia para permanecer tan inocente? ¬¬ Él cree que estos dos estuvieron pensando todo el camino... ¡Y sólo estuvieron fantaseando y mirándole el culo! (Por esto último, no los culpo, todo el ramen que Naruto come parece alojarse allí.)_

_... ¿Tendría que decirle acerca de la "atracción natural" que ahora posee? No... Tiene tan poca autoestima que pensaría que Sasuke sólo se fija en él por eso -.- ¡Y no es así! ¬¬ La Atracción Natural no hace que alguien se enamore mágicamente... (Y aunque los sentimientos del chico se vean potenciados por la atracción, el Uchiha está realmente enamorado de él... Al igual que el Kazekage, al parecer...). Kuso, qué idiota soy... No debí haber actuado sin consultar al Cachorro... Pero bueno... Supongo que alguien (Seguramente Tsunade) se lo dirá y me ahorrará el trabajo... Después veré que hacer... O hacia dónde correr..._

**(Normal POV)**

-Perdiste, otra vez- Dijo el Uchiha con satisfacción, ante un Gaara que parecía ofuscado.

Naruto los miraba, estaban jugando al póquer y él había quedado en la más absoluta banca rota hacía rato.

El pelinegro tomó las fichitas del pelirrojo, y éste lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Este juego no me gusta- Le dijo a Naruto.

-No te gusta porque te gané- Dijo Sasuke, que lo miraba, victorioso.

-Eres un idiota, Uchiha ¬¬.

-Y tú un muy mal perdedor.

Naruto interrumpió.

-¿Y si hacemos otra cosa?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Los dos lo miraron... Imaginando varias cosas que ciertamente les gustaría hacerle. Actividades con posturas tan indecorosas y variadas que el Kama Sutra se transformaba en un cuentito para niños.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntaron, intentando contener sus sangrados nasales.

El rubio pensó un momento. Con una expresión tierna que no ayudaba mucho a los dos adolescentes que sólo querían saltarle encima y... Bueno, y nada.

-¡Podemos jugar a "Verdad o Castigo"!- Propuso, sonriente.

Sasuke se puso blanco, y Gaara lo miró, desconcertado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un jueguito estúpido que Sakura nos obliga a jugar cuando esperamos a Kakashi sensei- Contestó Sasuke.

Gaara aún no comprendía de qué se trataba. Así que Naruto explicó la mecánica del juego.

-Alguien te pregunta "¿Verdad o castigo?" Si contestas verdad, quién preguntó te hace cualquier tipo de pregunta, y tienes que contestar con la verdad, por embarazosa que sea. Si dices castigo, te impone alguna prenda vergonzosa.

-Ah...-Contestó el pelirrojo- Suena interesante.

-¡Lo es!- Contestó Naruto.

-No lo es, es estúpido- Contestó el Uchiha.

El rubio intentó no reírse.

-Vamos Sasuke teme, Sakura chan no está aquí para preguntarte si la amas.

Sasuke se ofuscó, y Naruto estalló en una pequeña carcajada. Mientras Gaara esbozaba una sonrisa de diversión (Imperceptible).

* * *

_-'Debo admitirlo, esto __**es**__ divertido'_- Pensó el joven portador del sharingan, mientras él y Naruto veían por la ventana a Gaara, que estaba en la calle, dando vueltas en círculos y cantando la canción de Barney... En ropa interior.

Estaban jugando desde hacía horas, y hasta allí Gaara había confesado que dormía con un pequeño osito que tenía desde niño, también que Temari lo había hecho fanático de las Idols Flip Flap, y se tuvo que dejar escribir la cara por Sasuke; Este había tenido que personificar a Sakura por media hora (Castigo que casi lo mata), también había admitido que de niño no podía dormir si Itachi no le daba un beso de buenas noches, y había cantado la macarena, perdiendo toda su dignidad Uchiha en el proceso, o la poca que le quedaba después de haber interpretado a una rosada bola de fanatismo. Naruto, por su parte, había confesado que su primer amor platónico había sido Iruka sensei, había hecho una coreografía de Flip Flap, utilizando el Oiroke No Jutsu (Prenda que le había impuesto Gaara xD), y tenía que jugar desnudo (Aunque se cubría con una sábana, para decepción de los otros dos shinobis) durante lo que restare del juego.

-¡Ya está!- Gritó el Uchiha desde la ventana, y Gaara entró a la casa casi corriendo.

-Esta me la vas a pagar Uchiha.-Comentó, mientras se vestía rápidamente.

-Lo que digas... -Le palmeó la espalda- Bueno, te toca.

-¿Verdad o castigo?-Le preguntó, y el pelinegro sonrió con altanería y enarcó una ceja.

-Castigo, a ver que me tienes...

Gaara sonrió triunfante.

-Tienes que tratar bien a Haruno por una semana. Cuándo la veas la saludarás con una sonrisa ¡Si te pide que la acompañes a su casa lo harás!

Naruto se rió a carcajadas, y Sasuke palideció.

-¡Maldito sádico!

Mientras Naruto se ahogaba de risa, Gaara sonreía triunfante.

-Por hijo de puta.

-Hmpf... ¬¬ -Miró a Naruto, que seguía riéndose- ¡Usuratonkachi!

Este tomó una bocanada de aire y paró de reírse, con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Verdad o castigo?

-¡Verdad, teme!-Contestó, seguro.

-Bien... ¿Cuánto te mide?

Gaara no pudo contener más la risa, y Naruto se volvió un tomate

---

Jajajaja... Capítulo extraño :P Igual que el que sigue, aún así espero que los disfruten xDD


	9. Chapter 8

**8 (PG rated)**

Gaara tenía la cabeza pegada a la mesa, por el ataque de risa repentino (**N/A: **I know, OOC xD...)

_-'Míralos a los dos estoicos príncipes del hielo dedicándose a mostrar la hilacha ¬¬'-_Fue lo que se le ocurrió al Kyuubi mientras Naruto enrojecía.

-¡BAKA¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?- Dijo el rubio, tapándose instintivamente con la sábana.

-¡No es nada del otro mundo, Usuratonkachi! Además... Te aseguro que no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes ¿No crees, Gaara?

El otro intentó dejar de reírse, lo cuál se le dificultó bastante.

-Tengo que-Respiró, intentando contener la risa- estar de acuerdo con Uchiha...-Sonrió.

Naruto se vio de pronto ante dos crueles adolescentes que intentaban saber cuanto medía Kitsu chan (Cómo llamaba al pequeñín en la intimidad xD)...

_-'Esto es más embarazoso que cualquier coreografía de Flip Flap'_

-¿Y?- Lo apuró un muy sonriente Uchiha.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa de la nada?-Preguntó, un poco ofuscado- Tengo que... Medirlo.

El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó a Sasuke al oír eso, fue:

_-'Yo te lo mido... Pero con la boca'_

Sabiendo que no podía decir eso, reprimió una sonrisa pervertida.

-Bueno, entonces ¡Adelante!- Le señaló el baño, instándolo a que lo hiciera rápidamente.

El Uzumaki lo miró, bastante ofendido, y caminó hacia el baño. Antes de entrar, se dio vuelta un poco abochornado.

-Etto... ¿Cómo lo mido?

Los dos shinobis lo miraron con iguales expresiones de asombro...

... Y prácticamente se descosieron de risa.

* * *

Naruto había estado en el baño por cinco largos minutos, así que Sasuke y Gaara estaban junto a la puerta cerrada de éste.

-¡Usuratonkachi¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó con perversión Sasuke, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Gaara le pegó un codazo que le hundió las costillas.

_-'No te abuses, maldito Uchiha ¬¬'_

_-'No te metas, Kazekage del demonio ¬¬'_

Los dos se miraron, con recelo...

Entonces salió Naruto, todavía sonrojado, y ambos dejaron de gruñirse para prestarle atención.

El chico les dijo la medida... Y ellos no pudieron evitar reírse cómo unos posesos, nuevamente.

Naruto, ofendido, se sentó nuevamente, esperando a los otros dos, que lo siguieron.

-¡Gaara!- Este lo miró, aún sacudido por la risa- ¿Verdad o castigo?

-¡Castigo!-Dijo este, sentándose frente a Naruto.

El chico pensó un momento. Y en ése mismo instante el Kyuubi decidió salir a flote, relevando a la conciencia de Naruto a un segundo plano.

-'¡_oye¿Qué vas a hacer?'-_Preguntó Naruto, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

_-'Le añadiré "emoción" a su pequeño jueguito'_- Movió sus colitas con emoción y procuró disfrazar completamente su chakra, ya que si alguien se daba cuenta que él era quien estaba allí, y no Naruto... Sería muy problemático.

Los otros dos miraban al rubio, un tanto preocupados, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

_-¿Qué le sucede?'_ –Se preguntó el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, observándolo.

El Kazekage iba a llamarlo, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos; Estos tenían una pizca de perversión, picardía e incluso sabiduría que antes no tenían. Sonrió, Y Gaara sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

_-'Algo me dice que la vas a pasar mal...' _– Dijo una efímera e infantiloide voz dentro de él.

Naruto apoyó su barbilla en sus manos... Y la sábana se resbaló un poco, dejando expuesto su pecho y estómago (Bronceadito y bonito, aún con el sello). Sasuke sintió un pequeño cosquilleó en sus partes íntimas.

-Tu castigo, Gaara chan –Amplió su sonrisa pervertida y se inclinó hacia delante, descubriendo aún más piel- va a ser irte en pelotas a tu casa, mañana. –Gaara casi se muere de un infarto.

Sasuke se compadeció del otro... Pero luego recordó que por su culpa él tendría que soportar los ataques de fan girl histriónica de la pesada de Sakura. Sonrió.

_-'¡¿QUÉ COSAAA?!'_

_-'Ya, ya... No te pongas aburrido, cachorro. Además, Sabaku no Gaara puede ingeniárselas perfectamente para no ser visto ¿No crees?'_

_-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO, KYUUBI NO BAKA!'_

Naruto logró tomar posesión de su cuerpo nuevamente, y se envolvió rápidamente con la sábana. Iba a decir que lo del castigo era mentira, pero luego recordó la coreografía de Flip Flap... Y sus risas cuando les había dicho cuanto medía su "compañerito".

¬¬

Sí, que caminara en pelotas hasta su casa. Le parecía una buena venganza.

_-'¡Eso es, cachorro!'_-Comentó el Kyuubi, feliz.

-¡Te toca, Gaara!-Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaaa! Les aviso... LEMON EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. Para los que se lo quieran saltear, no lean la parte que está entre los (Here)

* * *

**

**9 (R rated)**

-Bueno-Naruto bostezó- Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir de una vez.

En ése momento se dio cuenta de algo... ¡Sólo tenía un futón extra! Dos de ellos deberían compartir la cama.

Les informó la situación a los otros dos shinobis, un poco avergonzado por no haberla previsto.

Sasuke pensó en lo ventajoso del hecho.

-No te preocupes Usuratonkachi ¡Gaara puede dormir en el futón!

El pelirrojo lo miró, adivinando sus intenciones, pero decidió que lo dejaría seguir con su plan. A estas horas (Debían ser cerca de las 5 de la mañana...) su cerebro no servía cómo estratega, además... Si intentaba hacer algo, él estaría allí para masacrarlo cruelmente y esparcir sus tripas por el patio. Amén.

-De acuerdo, Uchiha.- Dijo, con un tono de descontento.

Naruto sonrió, feliz de que Gaara y Sasuke se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, en aunque fuera una cosa, sin incendiar la casa.

...Un momento ¡Eso significaba que él iba a dormir con Sasuke!

_-'Oh Dios...'_

_-'Exacto. ¡Oh Dios!-_El Kyuubi sonrió.

* * *

Hacía media hora, más o menos, que Naruto y Gaara se habían dormido. El último, en un futón junto a la cama.

Sasuke, en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Miró al rubio, que le había hecho prometer que no le haría nada mientras estuviera dormido... Cosa qué, a decir verdad, se le dificultaba bastante.

Acarició la mejilla del chico, y posó sus labios en su suave piel.

Naruto, dormido, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Sa... Su... Ke...-Murmuró, entre sueños.

El pelinegro lo abrazó, y sintió el dulce aroma del cabello y la piel del otro.

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de querer tanto a alguien. Sus metas siempre habían estado vacías de algún valor sentimental que no fuera el del odio y la venganza.

Pero...

Estrechó un poco más fuerte al rubio, y éste se acurrucó contra él, cómo un niño.

Sonrió.

Todo cambió en su mundo cuando conoció a Naruto.

...Aún deseaba matar a Itachi, claro está, pero su vida se había llenado de otras ilusiones, de otros sueños, de otros caminos... Y ésos, nada tenían que ver con odio o venganza.

Ensanchó su sonrisa. Naruto había sido el ángel que había salvado su alma de consumirse completamente por la flama del odio.

¿Cuándo había llegado a amarlo tanto? Se preguntó mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos del chico. Éste restregó su rostro contra su pecho, profundamente dormido. Sinceramente no le importaba.

Cerró los ojos, e inhaló profundamente, llenándose del aroma de Naruto.

Lentamente lo fue invadiendo el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el Uchiha despertó, ante las risas que venían de la cocina.

Se levantó tranquilamente y fue al baño, a higienizarse un poco.

Luego caminó hasta la cocina... Dónde se encontró a un muy desnudo Gaara cubriéndose con una almohada, y a un muy divertido Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa Usuratonkachi?-Preguntó, mientras miraba al "Majo Desnudo".

Naruto lo miró, sonriente.

-Gaara va a cumplir su pequeño castigo.

Sasuke sonrió y Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada.

Naruto rió, aliviado de no tener que cumplir ninguna prenda.

-Bueno... Creo que yo iré a la casa de Iruka sensei, hoy es día de ramen.-Sonrió. Saliendo de la vivienda, seguido por los otros dos.

_-'¿Cuándo no es día de ramen, cachorro?'_-Preguntó el Kyuubi, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Tanto ramen lo saturaba...

_-'¡Siempre es un buen día para el ramen¡AH!'_- Naruto pareció recordar algo, miró a Gaara, que estaba tras de él. -Tienes que estar completamente desnudo, así que deja la almohada-Sonrió.

**

* * *

**

**(HERE)**

Iruka gimió, mientras el jounin portador del sharingan mordía suavemente la piel de su cuello y acariciaba suavemente su miembro.

-Kakashi...-Gimió nuevamente, y el otro capturó sus labios en un intenso beso.

Kakashi introdujo su órgano dentro de él, poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros, para intensificar el contacto. Gimió, en éxtasis.

Con cada embestida, el placer de Iruka se hacía más abrasador.

Buscó los labios del jounin con urgencia y mientras lo besaba con fogosidad y recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos deseosas, Kakashi lo masturbaba, lentamente.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, y el chuunin se aferró a las sábanas, mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda.

La pasión lo embargó completamente y eyaculó, manchando el formado abdomen de Kakashi, que, con una expresión pervertida, se limpió con la mano y en un gesto completamente obsceno lamió sus dedos manchados con semen. Iruka se sonrojó, viendo la escena.

Sintió un tibio calor dentro de él, Kakashi también había acabado. Salió de él, lentamente, y tras besar dulcemente a su pareja fue hacia la cocina a buscar agua (**N/A**: Ciertos actos deshidratan xD).

Después volvió a la cama, dónde estaba Iruka, sentado. Se colocó sobre él y lo tumbó, quedando, nuevamente, encima suyo.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, con amor. Kakashi sonrió y besó el cuello de Iruka suavemente, sobre una pequeña marca roja que parecía ser un chupón.

-Vas a tener que usar poleras por un tiempo- Dijo, jocoso.

Iruka rodó sus ojos, en un pequeño gesto de cómica exasperación.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes.-Lo besó. Y en un rápido movimiento, fue él quien quedó arriba del jounin.

Plantó una serie de besos a lo largo de su pecho. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia el estómago del hombre con su lengua y mordisqueó ligeramente algunos puntos estratégicos, haciendo que Kakashi lanzara roncos gemidos.

Levantó un poco la mirada para ver el rostro invadido de placer de su pareja.

Sonrió contra la blanca piel del jounin, y continuó su suave camino hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual introdujo en su boca sin tapujos. Iruka lo succionó, besó y lamió, hasta que el jounin avisó, con la voz áspera y ronca, por el placer, que iba a acabar; Iruka, sin embargo, recibió cada gota de la secreción en su boca.

Kakashi lo miró, sorprendido (El delfín solía ser bastante pudoroso). Iruka sonrió. (**HERE)**

-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó, antes de besarlo, tiernamente.

Kakashi susurró contra los labios del otro.

-¿Tú que crees?

Ambos sonrieron, y se besaron nuevamente. Y entonces escucharon golpes en la puerta.

Iruka se separó de Kakashi inmediatamente.

-¿Quién será?-Preguntó, algo confundido. No esperaba a nadie... Sólo podía ser...

-¡Iruka sensei¡Vayamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku!-Se escuchó desde afuera. (**N/A:** A eso se le dice "Cortamambos" acá en Argentina xD)

... Naruto.

_-'Buen momento elige el sex symbol para aparecer ¬¬ '-_Fue lo que pensó Kakashi, mientras Iruka corría al baño, para ponerse presentable.

---

**Notas finales: Woooooooooooooooow, cuantos capítulos xDDD... En fin, espero sus reviews, positivos o no ... Cuéntenme que piensan de la historia :), sus reviews me hacen feliz. Y una mujer feliz, escribe xDD...**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima!**

**G-chan (Meme-chan, SweetG, General Estrella, etc.) **

-¡Espera un momento, Naruto!-Gritó.

Kakashi se vistió, con bastante flojera.


	11. Chapter 10

**10 (PG rated)**

Naruto estaba sentado frente a la puerta, esperando que Iruka le abriera.

_-'Neee... ¿Por qué se tardará tanto?'_

_-'Yo escuché la voz de el pervertido de Kakashi, adentro'_ –Contestó el Kyuubi, atando cabos, velozmente.

_-'¿Kakashi sensei?'_

_-'Sí..._-Sonrió, moviendo sus colitas dentro de Naruto- _Qué interesante...'_

_-'¿Uh¿Qué cosa, Kyuu?'_

_-'¡Vamos! Es tan obvio... Piensa: Kakashi e Iruka, juntos, solos...'_

Naruto se sonrojó.

_-'¡Eres un pervertido, Kyuu!'_

El Kyuubi lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

_-'Eres demasiado inocente, cachorro...'_

La puerta se abrió de pronto, revelando a un recién bañado Iruka, que al verlo sonrió.

-¡Naruto!-Lo hizo pasar.

Al entrar vio a Kakashi sentado tranquilamente en el borde de una ventana.

-¡Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi sonrió.

-Buenos días, Naruto.

-¿qué hace aquí, sensei?-Preguntó, mientras se sentaba. Iruka, que estaba tras él, comenzó a toser, su rostro estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

_-'Que sugestivo... '-_El Kyuubi sonrió maliciosamente.

-Vine a dejarle unos informes a Iruka san, de parte de la Godaime-Contestó Kakashi, tranquilo... Mintiendo descaradamente, algo que el Kyuubi olfateó inmediatamente.

_-'Así le dicen hoy en día ¿Eh?'_

_-'¡Kyuubi!'_

_-'¡Mira la reacción de Iruka¿Qué clase de informes le habrá dado para que se ponga así? Yo quiero unos de ésos.'-_Sonrió con perversión.

Naruto estuvo tentado de reírse ante el comentario, pero lo evitó.

-Ah... Bueno-Se volteó a ver a Iruka, que estaba un poco recuperado de su ataque de tos, pero aún estaba ligeramente abochornado- ¿Vamos a Ichiraku, Iruka sensei?

Iruka miró a Kakashi, disimuladamente, y éste le sonrió.

-¡Claro!-Respondió, mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

* * *

Ya en Ichiraku, Naruto e Iruka estaban conversando alegremente.

Iruka le preguntó a Naruto cómo iba su amor platónico con Sakura y de repente el rubio se puso serio y lo miró, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ne... Iruka sensei...

-¿Sí¿Qué sucede?-Estaba preocupado, el pequeño shinobi no solía ponerse así a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

-Demo...-Se sonrojó.

-¿Qué¿Qué sucede?

Naruto bajó la mirada y susurró algo ininteligible.

-Naruto, no te entiendo... Habla un poco más fuerte.

El rubio tomó aire.

-YocreoquemeestoyenamorandodeSasuketeme... Nosbesamos-Se tapó la cara con las manos.

...Iruka tardó un par de segundos en entender la frase.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se acercó más al shinobi, antes fijándose en que nadie hubiese escuchado.

-¿Es en serio?-Susurró, atónito.

Naruto asintió y, bajó la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo y cómo pasó esto?-Preguntó él, en susurros, todavía... Sentía mucha curiosidad, a decir verdad.

Naruto le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido entre el shinobi de cabello oscuro y él.

-Oh- Contestó Iruka, demasiado sorprendido cómo para decir algo más coherente.

-Nee...-Naruto lo miró, todo sonrojado- ¡Por favor Iruka sensei, no se lo cuente a nadie!

-Claro, claro... –De pronto sonrió- Pensé que nunca se animaría decírtelo o hacer algo...

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido. Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero había llegado Ayame, con dos tazones humeantes de ramen.

Ambos dieron las gracias, y comenzaron a comer mientras la mujer se alejaba de ellos.

Naruto probó su ramen y miró a Iruka, que comía tranquilamente. Dejó sus palillos en el tazón.

-¿Qué quiso decir hace un rato?

Iruka lo miró, con los palillos a medio camino, en una mueca muy graciosa.

-¿Hm?

-Sí, dijo que no pensaba que él se animaría a decirme algo-Estaba intrigado...

Iruka comió un poco de su ramen, antes de poner sus palillos junto a su tazón.

-Yo sabía que le gustabas a Sasuke-Comentó, rascándose su cicatriz, un poco avergonzado- Porque él mismo me lo dijo.

Naruto casi se cae de la banqueta.

Iruka observó la reacción del chico con algo de diversión.

-¿É...Él se lo dijo?-Preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

El chuunin asintió.

-Sí... Hace un tiempo-Sonrió, y puso una expresión contemplativa, cómo intentando recordar algo.

El rubio lo miró ¿Qué habría pasado para que el inexpresivo shinobi hablara de sus sentimientos con Iruka sensei, de entre todas las personas del universo? La voz del shinobi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Recuerdo que un día fue a mí casa. Afuera estaba lloviendo, y él estaba empapado, así que lo hice entrar, y le ofrecí ropa seca para que se cambiara...

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba leyendo unos informes, sentado cómodamente en un sillón, cuándo escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta._

_Afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente._

-'¿Quién será?'

_Apoyó los informes sobre la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atónito. Del otro lado del umbral se encontraba un Sasuke Uchiha calado hasta los huesos._

_-¡Sasuke¡Estás empapado!-Lo hizo entrar, rápidamente._

_El chico entró, sin decir una sola palabra. E Iruka, después de mirarlo un momento se alejó hacia su habitación._

_-Espérame un momento ¿Sí?_

_Lo dejó sólo en la sala. _

_Sasuke reparó en lo cálida que se sentía la casa de Iruka sensei._

-'Es tan distinta a la mía'

_El chuunin volvió con unas prendas en sus manos._

_-Si te quedas con ésa ropa mojada te resfriarás, ten-Le dio la ropa, y le señaló el baño- cámbiate._

_Sasuke se puso la ropa que Iruka le había prestado, y al salir del baño, lo encontró sentado a la mesa, bebiendo té._

_-Hace frío ¿Verdad?-Comentó el shinobi mayor, sonriendo- ¿Quieres té?_

_Sasuke asintió, sentándose frente a él._

_La infusión le devolvió un poco de calor a su cuerpo._

_Iruka apoyó su taza en la mesa y lo miró fijamente, con seriedad._

_-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?_

_El chico lo miró, y también apoyó su taza en la mesa... Evitó la mirada del otro hombre, se sentía demasiado avergonzado por haber venido. Un Uchiha no pide ayuda, no se muestra indefenso, ni se siente rechazado... Aún así, Iruka era el único capaz de ayudarlo._

_-¿Por qué él me odia tanto, Iruka sensei?-Preguntó, casi en susurros, con la mirada baja._

_Iruka no entendía... ¿Quién lo odiaba? Según él entendía, todos estaban fascinados con Sasuke Uchiha, la joven promesa de Konoha._

_-¿Quién te odia, Sasuke?-Preguntó, con tacto. _

_Sasuke levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¡Usted lo conoce mejor que nadie, Iruka sensei¿Por qué me odia tanto?_

_Iruka pensó un momento... ¿Naruto¿Sasuke estaba hablando de Naruto?_

_-¿Estás hablando de... Naruto?_

_El Uchiha asintió, se veía tan... Inusualmente desvalido. Iruka suspiró, tomando otro sorbo de su té._

_-Él no te odia Sasuke. Tiene el corazón más dulce que jamás hayas visto... No es capaz de odiar a nadie. Sólo te tiene un poco de envidia... Eso es todo._

_Sasuke lo miró fijamente, con una expresión casi infantil. Iruka sonrió._

-'Sin importar cuán fuertes o maduros parezcan, los niños siempre serán niños'

_-Iruka sensei... ¿Usted... lo ama?-Preguntó, sonrojándose y evitando mirarlo._

_El chuunin lo miró._

_... Sonrió, estaba empezando a entender... Por eso al Uchiha le hacía tanto daño la actitud desdeñosa del rubio. _

_-Sí, Sasuke, yo lo amo... Muchísimo. Pero no de la forma en la que tú crees._

_El Uchiha lo miró._

_-¿Tú sí lo amas, verdad Sasuke?_

_El chico evitó su mirada, una vez más, abochornado._

_-Pero, a él le gusta Sakura Haruno.-Escupió el nombre, con hostilidad._

_Iruka rió un poco, Y Sasuke levantó la vista._

-'¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¬¬'- _Pensó el pelinegro._

_-Naruto sólo quiere que Sakura le preste atención porque tiene un enorme problema de autoestima... Él sólo quiere que alguien lo quiera... Es difícil ser rechazado en la forma en la que él lo es._

_Sasuke miró a los ojos a Iruka, y él sonrió._

_-Mira... ¿Realmente lo quieres?- Preguntó._

_Sasuke asintió._

_-Entonces te diré algo... Insiste. No te rindas. Él se la pasa hablando de tí, eres su mayor motivación para mejorar. Su mundo da vueltas alrededor tuyo ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté enamorado de tí y no lo sepa..._

_El Uchiha miró al otro hombre, atónito, pero sonrió un poco, feliz._

_-Gracias Iruka san. _

Naruto lo miró. Un poco abochornado por todo lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y cómo sabía eso?

Iruka jugueteó con sus palillos.

-Simplemente lo sé-Sonrió- Soy quién mejor te conoce en todo el mundo, después de todo.

El rubio se sonrojó aún más, recordando que Iruka le había dicho a Sasuke que lo amaba muchísimo.

Sonrió, y de la nada, plantó un beso en la mejilla del shinobi mayor.

-Yo también te amo, Iruka touchan.

Iruka lo miró, sorprendido, pero después sonrió, feliz.

Unos hombres que estaban comiendo los miraron, de lejos, amonestando su comportamiento, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Esto era un asunto familiar.

Terminaron de comer y pagaron, Ayame les dijo con una radiante sonrisa que volvieran pronto.

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacia la mansión Uchiha, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Iruka había tenido que irse, ya que cuando iban caminando hacia su casa, un jounin apareció de la nada, y le avisó que Tsunade requería su presencia.

_-'¿Para qué lo habrá llamado Tsunade baachan?'_

_-'Tal vez Iruka le tenga que presentar algunos "informes" '_

Naruto hizo un pequeño gesto de exasperación, y mientras estaba absorto en sus tribulaciones chocó contra alguien, y ambos cayeron al piso.

Oyó un pequeño quejido de la persona con la que había colisionado. Mientras se levantaba le echó un rápido vistazo. Parecía ser una joven kunoichi, con cabello oscuro bastante largo que le cubría el rostro, por lo que no pudo fijarse bien. Le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

-Disculpe señorita.

La señorita en cuestión se paró fácilmente, sin aceptar la mano de Naruto, y entonces se acomodó el cabello, dejando descubierto su rostro. El rubio se sonrojó, avergonzado, mientras unos serenos ojos blancos se fijaban en él.

La "señorita" en cuestión era Neji Hyuuga, que ahora lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

Naruto lanzó una risita perturbada, y posó su mano tras su cuello, en un gesto nervioso.

-Disculpa Neji, no te vi bien.

_-'No sé tú, pero yo lo estoy viendo más que bien... Mmmm...'_

Naruto sintió la particular sensación de non santo entusiasmo del Kyuubi, que obviamente encontraba al joven Hyuuga más que atrayente.

_-'¡Basta!'_-Reprendió al kitsune.

Neji sacudió el polvo de su ropa, con un gesto un tanto delicado. Cuándo terminó de hacerlo, volvió a mirar a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, Uzumaki- Ante la sorpresa del rubio, lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, muy a lo Hinata- No eres el primero que me confunde con una kunoichi.

Naruto sonrió, aún apenado. Le pidió disculpas una vez más y empezó a caminar nuevamente, con destino a la casa de Sasuke.

-¡Oye, Uzumaki!- Era la voz del joven de ojos blancos.

Se volteó a verlo, y notó que tenía un pequeño tono rosado en las mejillas.

-¿Si?

El Hyuuga titubeó un momento, pero luego se le acercó un poco.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**

* * *

**

**NA:** ¡Hola, vidas! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo n.nU... Se esconde tras su peluche Ino

Quería decirles que todos sus Reviews (De los capítulos 7, 8 y 9) están contestados decentemente en: http:// glamstarwee . livejournal . com

n.n ¡Sigan mandando Reviews, ayudan a mi moral:P


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

**11 (PG rated)**

* * *

Iruka siguió al jounin hasta el despacho de Tsunade. Al llegar éste le hizo una reverencia a la aparentemente joven mujer.

-Aquí está Iruka san, Tsunade sama.

La mujer levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo, y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Raizen, puedes retirarte.

Raizen se retiró, dejando a Iruka en la puerta.

-¿Me necesitaba Tsunade sama?

La mujer asintió.

-Tome asiento, Iruka.

El hombre hizo lo que la hokage pidió.

-Iruka... Necesito que me ayude con Naruto. Necesito que a partir de esta noche él viva en su casa.

El chuunin miró a la mujer, sospechando que algo no estaba en orden.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade sama?- Preguntó, preocupado por el rubio.

La mujer vaciló un momento, antes de volver a hablar, eligiendo rigurosamente las palabras más apropiadas para decir lo que debía decir.

* * *

Naruto se quedó de piedra, casi literalmente. Neji lo perforaba con su blanca mirada, esperando una respuesta.

_-'¿Acaba de...Invitarme...a salir?'_-Pensó, apenas entendiendo la situación.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Neji?-Preguntó, sonrojándose- ¿Por qué?

El Kyuubi giró los ojos. No soportaba su baja autoestima.

El Hyuuga sonrió, enternecido ante la falta de seguridad del chico... Aunque se planteó la pregunta seriamente, ¿Por qué de pronto quería salir con Naruto Uzumaki? Era lindo y tierno, y ciertamente era muy poderoso (Y el poder le resultaba atractivo), pero nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído por él... Antes, claro está, ya que ahora no podía sacar sus ojos de él.

_-'Irradia algo... Demasiado atractivo... Algo Excitante' _

Naruto era quién esperaba una respuesta ahora. Y Neji se aproximó más al rubio.

-Sólo porque sí.-Le susurró al oído.

Naruto contuvo el aliento.

Justo en ese instante alguien se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los dos shinobis.

Sasuke los miraba, con aparente tranquilidad.

-Hola Hyuuga.

El susodicho se alejó de Naruto y vio perfectamente a través de la máscara pacífica del Uchiha... Lo corroían los celos. Sonrió. Rivales.

-Hola Uchiha... –Volvió a mirar al Uzumaki, que estaba estático y sonrojado- ¿Salimos otro día entonces, Naruto?

El rubor del rubio se intensificó, y el Hyuuga sonrió aún más, mientras se alejaba de los dos, con un pequeño gesto de su mano cómo despedida.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, y después miró a Naruto, que todavía no se había movido.

El pelinegro se acercó a él, y entonces el pequeño rubio reaccionó.

-Sa...Sasuke teme... Estaba yendo a tu casa-Sonrió, aún un poco perturbado por la súbita propuesta del Hyuuga.

-Dobe...

-¿Sí?- Contestó Naruto, haciendo caso omiso del insulto.

Repentinamente se vio aprisionado contra un árbol cercano, Sasuke estaba besándolo frenéticamente, con anhelo y algo de brusquedad.

Naruto, desconcertado, intentó desasirse del shinobi más alto. Tomó sus brazos, que estaban uno a cada lado de él, y con algo de esfuerzo, logró hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué haces, Sasuke teme?!-Preguntó, algo agitado, y el Uchiha lo miró con deseo, y un claro destello posesivo. Besó su mejilla, y luego su cuello. Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus labios contra su piel.

-Sa... Sasuke

-Quiero que seas mío, y de nadie más-Susurró éste, mientras seguía besando el cuello del portador del Kyuubi.

Lo miró un instante, y Naruto le sostuvo la mirada, entre intrigado y ávido.

-Sólo mío... -Volvió a susurrar, y lo besó, esta vez con menos rudeza.

Naruto respondió tímidamente al beso, todavía sin acostumbrarse al contacto tan íntimo.

* * *

Tsunade suspiró. No había forma de decirle las preciosas noticias a Iruka de una forma suave… Tomó aire.

-Naruto será acosado y perseguido por cada shinobi de Konoha que esté en su rango de edad. Así de fácil. Y necesito a alguien que me ayude con su protección, quiero evitar abusos, o violaciones.

Iruka no respondió. La sannin lo miró, esperando su reacción...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

... Que no tardó en llegar.

La mujer de enormes pechos sonrió, ante la cara desencajada de Iruka. Sabía que las noticias tendrían un efecto cómo ése.

-Calma, calma...

-¿Qué? ¿Có...? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó finalmente, con voz clara.

-El Kyuubi dotó a Naruto con un impresionante chakra... Y con una "Atracción Natural"; Basada básicamente en una fusión entre su aroma corporal y su chakra. Cuando ésta se hace presente, despierta un pequeño destello púrpura en los ojos de Naruto, sólo cómo reflejo de la fase de chakra que lucha por aparecer.

Tomó un poco de aire, observando de soslayo al shinobi, que esperaba que continuara, prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

Prosiguió.

-Lo que hace esta "Atracción" es despertar la libido de todos aquellos exponentes masculinos que posean un propicio dominio de chakra, y un aroma corporal parecido al de él (De ahí el rango de edad, y el que sean sólo hombres los afectados).

-Ah-Contestó Iruka, demasiado atónito cómo para pronunciar algo más que monosílabos.

La mujer sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Iruka. Esta misma noche Naruto se mudará con usted.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilos por un sendero bastante alejado de la ruidosa aldea.

El sol se estaba ocultando, y todo tenía un aire otoñal.

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño lago, dónde se sentaron a admirar el efímero paisaje bañado de diversas luces y colores.

Naruto estaba un poco avergonzado, todavía, por el beso y demás, por lo cual su rostro estaba adornado con un leve tono rosado. Miró al Uchiha, que se mostraba prácticamente inexpresivo.

-Ne, Sasuke teme- Lo llamó, y el joven portador del sharingan lo miró, con un particular destello cándido en sus ojos.

-¿Hn?

-¿Qué somos?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el Uchiha, sin entender.

-Es decir ¿Somos... Novios, o algo así?- Desvió un poco la mirada avergonzado. La situación era de lo más rosa y bochornosa

Sasuke sonrió, olvidando su fachada de seriedad, y se acercó más a él.

-¿Quieres que lo seamos? –Contestó, acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla, en un gesto rápido e imperceptible.

-Yo... –Titubeó un momento- De... De acuerdo Sasuke teme-Sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos... ¿Podrían intentarlo, verdad?

_-'Por Dios, dan aaaaascoooooo. Esta escena no podría ser más cliché.'_-Pensaba el Kyuubi, mientras los dos adolescentes se miraban con algo bastante parecido a la... ¿Adoración? bajo el cielo del atardecer.

* * *

Neji observaba la escena desde cerca... Sonrió... ¿Así que el Uchiha y Naruto eran "novios"?... Amplió su sonrisa.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**12 (PG rated)**

La tarde había desaparecido, lentamente, y la luna había tomado la posta para vigilar el cielo en la ausencia del sol. Una mujer de cabellos negros se desvistió y lentamente se metió en el agua, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ante la tibieza de ésta.

Miró a Tsunade, que se encontraba hundida hasta el mentón en las cálidas aguas termales, en una pose que contrastaba un poco con su absoluta feminidad. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¿Tsunade?-La aludida abrió un ojo perezosamente, mirando a su mano derecha.

-¿Sí, Shizune?

Ella se sentó junto a la hokage y miró el cielo estrellado.

-Akatsuki vendrá en busca del poder de Naruto-Dijo, calmada, mientras masajeaba sus brazos un poco adoloridos por la pesada jornada que habían afrontado.

Tsunade hizo un pequeño gesto con los hombros, dando a entender que no estaba prestando la debida atención al asunto.

Shizune sonrió, recordándose que hokage o no, ésta era Tsunade.

-¿No te preocupa?

-Muy poco... Naruto nunca se uniría a Akatsuki voluntariamente; Y con la monstruosa fuerza que posee (Y aún no conoce) y el estimulo necesario, podría deshacerse de por lo menos la mitad de los miembros sin nuestra ayuda- Lanzó una pequeña sonrisa gatuna, aunque algo dentro de ella sí sentía preocupación por el hiperactivo ninja.

Shizune se animó, ante la seguridad que irradiaba la rubia. Se movió un poco, hasta quedar casi encima de ella.

-Ne... Tsunade-Acarició sus rubios cabellos- ¿Ha sido una jornada dura, no?

Tsunade sonrió y besó a su asistente... Y amante.

-Un poco-Susurró, mientras ambas sonreían con algo de travesura.

Había que relajar tensiones.

Raizen encontró a Naruto caminando quedamente hacia su casa con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Apareció frente a ellos por sorpresa, cómo era su costumbre, y Naruto se sobresaltó levemente, aferrándose un poco a la camiseta de Sasuke.

Raizen levantó la ceja... Tal vez el Kyuubi ya hubiese encontrado su "Pareja Ideal".

-Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo, manteniéndose inexpresivo (a diferencia de otros ANBU, él llevaba su rostro descubierto)- Tsunade sama me ha enviado para darte un comunicado de parte de ella.

Naruto, recuperado de su sobresalto inicial, ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un costado...

_-'¿Tsunade baachan? ¿Qué será tan importante que no ha podido esperar a decírmelo_ _personalmente_...?'- Pensó.

Raizen se aclaró la garganta, y Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpecito en el costado, para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

-La hokage dio órdenes estrictas de que te reubiques. Desde ésta noche vivirás bajo el techo de Iruka Umino.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sin entender qué sucedía.

-Yo te escoltaré personalmente hasta tu casa a buscar tus pertenencias, y cuándo vea que estás instalado en lo de Iruka san, me iré.

Naruto asintió, mirando a Sasuke de soslayo, que entendía tan poco cómo él.

Recogió la escasa ropa que tenía, y las pocas cosas que en verdad utilizaba, o que en verdad deseaba tener consigo.

Raizen lo esperaba en el rellano de la puerta, con una expresión que oscilaba entre el cansancio y el aburrimiento.

_-'Oye Kyuu-_Llamó Naruto a su demonio interior mientras guardaba en un bolso las cosas que se iba a llevar- ¿_tú_ _sabes_ _qué_ _está_ _ocurriendo_?'

_-'No, no tengo idea cachorro'_-Llegó la rápida y tensa respuesta, a Naruto le dio mala espina...

El Kyuubi probablemente sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**(Kyuubi's POV)**

_Tsunade está tomando medidas drásticas... Creo que mañana Naruto se enterará de todo... Y entonces... –Un escalofrío recorrió todo su pequeño y peludito ser (_**N/A:** No pude resistirme a un chibi Kyuubi xD)_- seguramente no querrá hablarme por meses... _

_Qué triste es la existencia de los demonios encerrados en cuerpos humanos -.-, siempre terminamos dependiendo del cariño de nuestro portador..._

_Hn... Bueno, ya estamos partiendo hacia lo de Iruka, me pregunto si estará Kakashi allí... Sería muy divertido hacer que el cachorro interrumpiera uno de sus "momentos privados". –Sonrió- Aunque probablemente Iruka haya aleccionado al jounin para que se comporte en presencia de Naruto..._

_¡Ah! Ya llegamos –Sintió los distintos aromas y las distintas presencias que se hallaban cerca de ellos - Oh, no está Kakashi... Qué pena... Hubiese sido tan divertido joderlos a los tres un rato..._

**(Normal POV)**

Iruka le dio la bienvenida a Naruto con una sonrisa afectiva, y miró al jounin que lo acompañaba, haciéndole una leve inclinación.

Éste correspondió y esperó un par de minutos para irse, así cómo vino, sorpresivamente.

Naruto e Iruka hablaron unos instantes de cosas sin importancia mientras acomodaban algunas cosas que el rubio había traído en el pequeño cuarto de huéspedes en el cual el rubio dormiría en adelante.

De pronto Naruto no pudo contener su curiosidad y se abalanzó sobre Iruka, quien se tambaleó graciosamente, con el adolescente colgado de su cuello; Le preguntó con voz inocente:

-Ne, Iruka touchan... ¿Por qué Tsunade baachan no quiere que viva sólo?

Iruka se quedó estático, sin saber que respuesta darle... Definitivamente decirle que eso se debía a que una horda de shinobis hormonales intentarían meterle mano a toda hora, no era una opción, así que optó por dejarle la parte de la explicación a la rubia.

-Mañana podrás ir a preguntarle a Tsunade sama ¿Sí?-Contestó, absolutamente evasivo.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

_-'¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?'_


	14. Chapter 13

**NA:** Hola. Sí, ya sé. Soy una hija de puta.

En fin, ¿la verdad? Me cuesta mucho escribir éste fic, porque lo empecé hace años, y no estoy contenta con los resultados en general. PERO tengo dos o tres capítulos más terminados que voy a ir posteando en estos días; después de eso, voy a ver si puedo llegar a tomarle el interés de vuelta, para seguirlo escribiendo. JURO QUE VOY A HACER LO POSIBLE, sé que es un asco cuando te gusta un fic, y la autora decide dejar de escribirlo.

AH, ¡esto no está beteado! Ni por mí misma, advierto.

**13 (PG rated)**

A la mañana siguiente Iruka había tenido que ir a una reunión urgente, pero le había dejado una pequeña nota a Naruto en la cocina; Naruto bostezó mientras la leía:

"_Tienes el desayuno sobre la mesada... Lamento no poderlo tomar contigo, pero tuve problemas de última hora."_

Se encaminó hacia la mesada, dónde Iruka había dejado una pequeña jarra de café, un vaso de leche, un par de tostadas con manteca y mermelada y una pequeña manzana. Se desilusionó un poco al ver que no había ramen, pero bueno.

Se sentó a desayunar, tranquilo, mientras pensaba qué haría de su día... Hasta que Kakashi no llegara con una nueva misión estaba libre, así que disponía de todo su tiempo.

_-'¡Ah! Hoy debo preguntarle a Tsunade baachan porque quiere que viva con Iruka touchan...'_ Recordó.

_-'No sé qué es lo que te intriga tanto, Cachorro'_ Acotó el Kyuubi, intentando convencerlo de no ir.

_-'Si tú no me lo dices, pues me lo dirá Tsunade baachan'_- Pensó Naruto mientras mordía su tostada y se manchaba la nariz con mermelada en el proceso.

Terminó de desayunar. Se dirigió al baño a asearse.

Tsunade miró al rubio, que esperaba una respuesta. Shizune le sonrió, apoyada en el borde de la puerta.

_-'¿Qué vas a decirle Tsunade?'_

Suspiró, y enviándole una pequeña mirada a la morena, ésta se retiró, un poco decepcionada de no poder presenciar el espectáculo.

-Toma asiento Naruto... '_Esto puede llevar un rato'_

El chuunin obedeció, tranquilo.

Se formó un extraño e incómodo silencio entre los dos rubios.

Naruto suspiró.

-Baachan... Quiero saber qué está sucediendo ¿Por qué de pronto necesitas tenerme vigilado?

La Godaime se mantuvo en silencio un momento... Se masajeó la sien...

Entonces masculló una maldición por lo bajo, y mirándolo fijamente le explicó lenta y detalladamente su situación; El rubio permaneció callado y con una pequeña expresión de asombro en su cara durante el tiempo que se prolongó toda la explicación.

Al finalizar su (Ya repetitivo) discurso acerca de la nueva condición irresistible del chico, lo miró fijamente, esperando su reacción.

... Y ésta no fue exactamente la que Tsunade esperaba.

Naruto se desmayó, cayendo con un suave "Pum" al suelo.

La rubia pestañeó un par de veces...

... Y un par de veces más...

-¡Naruto!- Lo tomó en sus brazos, y llamó a Shizune, para que la ayudara con el chico.

Percibió un leve aroma a comida, que despertó sus sentidos poco a poco. Abrió sus ojos, perezosamente.

_-'¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?'_ – Se preguntó, mientras se incorporaba de la mullida cama en la que estaba, y masajeaba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

_-'¿Cuándo me hice esto?'_

En ése momento recordó lo que había sucedido en el despacho de la hokage.

Repasó la información que había obtenido de la mujer. Era demasiado para digerir.

-_'Atracción Natural'_ Pensó, confundido, mientras se levantaba de la cama, y salía del cuarto (Al que reconoció cómo el cuarto de huésp... Su cuarto).

Se dirigió a la cocina, con cierta pesadumbre, y encontró a Iruka cocinando.

Se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rubia cabeza en la espalda del hombre, que se paralizó un poco, pero luego reconoció al chico y se volteó para abrazarlo.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Tsunade baachan?- Preguntó en voz baja.

El mayor suspiró. Ya sabía que iba a suceder algo parecido.

-Si- Contestó, mirándolo a los ojos. Notó el destello de temor que había allí.

El rubio cerró los ojos un momento.

-Sasuke y yo ahora... Somos pareja, o algo así...- Dijo, en voz baja, con temor y sus mejillas arreboladas- ¿Cómo sé que él... En verdad me quiere **a mí**?

Iruka acarició suavemente los cabellos del chico. Sintiendo un acceso de ternura.

-Él te ama... –Contestó, en un tono suave- No hay don que pueda fabricar amor.- Sonrió.

El rubio meditó la respuesta del otro chuunin.

Él también sonrió... Iruka tenía razón, no había don que pudiera manipular los sentimientos de una persona.

Estrechó con más fuerza a su touchan. Olfateó graciosamente.

-¿Es ramen casero? – Preguntó, mirándolo con ojos esperanzados.

El otro asintió.

-¡Sugoooooooiiiii!

Una joven mujer se acercó a pedir sus órdenes, un tanto cohibida por el aspecto amenazador de los clientes. Temari ordenó udon para ella y miró fijamente a su hermano, que estaba bastante distraído, esperando que ordenara algo. Movió su mano en frente de su rostro... No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Le sonrió a la joven, que tragó saliva, sonriendo, con nerviosismo.

- Y para él, un plato de gyouza. Y té verde, para los dos.

La joven anotó las órdenes y partió con rumbo a la cocina, rápidamente y ella se dedicó a observar a Gaara un momento, intentando descifrar la expresión de ensoñación que el chico tenía.

_-'¿Qué mierda le está pasando?'_

Pasaron un par de minutos, y la muchacha que había tomado sus órdenes volvió con el té, para los dos.

Tomó su taza, sintiendo el calor que ésta despedía. El pelirrojo no prestó atención a la suya.

Notando esto, la rubia suspiró, entornando los ojos. Estaba así desde hacía uno o dos días... Tiempo que coincidía con su llegada a Konoha. Tomó un sorbo de su té verde...

... Y lo escupió.

Algo había hecho "Clic" en su cabeza.

_-'¡NARUTO!'_- ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Todas las piezas indicaban eso!

_-'Una misión inexplicablemente __**estúpida**__, en __**Konoha. **__Una desaparición sospechosa, el día de nuestra llegada...'_- Sonrió, sintiéndose Poirot en una obra de Agatha Christie.

Sonrió, mirando a su hermano con picardía.

_-'Está concentrado en su futuro __**consorte' **_

Emitió una risita maliciosa, que intentó ocultar tras su mano.

-¡Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaan!- Dijo, en un tono de voz meloso y particularmente elevado.

Obtuvo inmediatamente la atención de su hermano, que salió de su estado meditativo, y la miró con una expresión amenazante.

Temari ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó más a él.

-Deja de pensar en mi futuro cuñadito, Naruto kun- Susurró, en un tono burlón que le habría costado la vida a cualquiera- ¿No querrás sufrir un "accidente", verdad?- Dijo, señalando por sobre la mesa en dirección a las partes íntimas de su hermano.

... El rostro del Kazekage se volvió tan rojo cómo su cabello.

-... Voy a matarte, Temari- Fue la amorosa respuesta.

La rubia sonrió... Con el tiempo Sabaku no Gaara se había amansado. Sabía que no hacía daño (Por lo menos, no a ella).

-D...Dis...culpen...- Era la moza, con sus órdenes.

Gaara la fulminó con la mirada, y la chica intentó no orinarse encima.


	15. Chapter 14

**14 (G rated)**

-¡Ta-na-ba-ta, Ta-na-ba-ta! ¡Ta-na-ba-ta, Ta-na-ba-ta!

Ino canturreaba feliz, mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Tsunade, junto a su novio Shikamaru.

Éste la miraba, un poco aburrido.

_-'Las festividades tradicionales son tan problemáticas...'_

Llegaron a la puerta, y la rubia la golpeó un poco, ansiosa.

Se escucharon unos pequeños susurros dentro del lugar, y entonces salió Shizune, un tanto desaliñada.

Shikamaru sonrió, entendiendo la situación en un segundo.

La asistente personal de la Godaime los hizo pasar.

-La hokage los... Estaba esperando- Dijo, con un tono un tanto nervioso.

Ino la miró un momento, cómo intentando descifrar algo... Entonces hizo un pequeño gesto con sus hombros, restándole importancia a sus conclusiones.

Avistó a la rubia sentada en su escritorio bebiendo sake, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Se le acercó, prácticamente arrastrando a Shikamaru con ella.

-¡Tsunade sama! Los preparativos para el festival de Tanabata ya están casi listos.

-Muy bien, Ino... Shikamaru- Fijó su vista en el joven de cabellos negros- ¿Los preparativos de seguridad?

-Listos- Contestó, con un tono aburrido- van a haber dos unidades especiales ANBU desplegadas por todo el evento y varios jounin y chuunin.

La mujer asintió.

-Está todo listo para mañana, entonces... – Cerró los ojos un momento, meditativa- Ino, necesito discutir un par de asuntos con Shikamaru... ¿Podrías...?

La kunoichi asintió, soltando la mano de su pareja y retirándose del lugar.

Shikamaru se sentó, mirando a la mujer, con una ceja levantada.

Habían pasado dos días desde su conversación con Tsunade, y durante ése tiempo había estado realizando un par de misiones menores en las afueras de Konohagakure, sólo.

Suspiró. Ya debía volver... Tsunade le había dicho que volviera para el festival de Tanabata...

_-'Cachoooooorroooo'_

_-'...'_ –Intentó bloquear la molesta voz.

_-'Cachoooooooorroooooo'_

Naruto hizo un gesto de exasperación, ignorando al demonio, deliberadamente.

_-'¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme baka kitsune?'_ –Preguntó éste haciendo morritos.

_-'...'_

**(Kyuubi's POV)**

_Bien, esto ya es ridículo. HACE DOS DÍAS QUE NO ME DIRIGE LA PALABRA... _

_¡Tampoco es un asunto tan grave!_

_..._

_Creo._

_Bueno... _

_Está la cuestión de que hemos pasado por tres aldeas distintas y le han tocado el culo (Entre otras cosas) un promedio de 15 veces por día..._

_Pero no es nada tan terrible ¿Verdad? El muchacho sabe más que bien cómo defenderse... _

_En lo personal, creo que está sobreactuando. –Hizo morritos- Seguramente todo el maldito problema es por Sasuke Uchiha. Maldito chiquillo problemático. Desde que apareció en la vida de Naruto me está jodiendo la existencia __¬¬. _

_Antes éramos sólo el cachorro y yo... Y cuando apareció éste imbécil, todo cambió. _

_-Entornó los ojos- Maldito usurpador de atención ¬¬._

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto saltaba de un árbol al otro, volviendo hacia su aldea.

Pensó en Sasuke... Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago.

Suspiró. Se estaba enamorando de él. Lo sabía. Era el mismo sentimiento de ligereza que había experimentado con Iruka.

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? Es decir... ¿Cómo reaccionaría a él cuando lo viera?

_-'¿Como todos los idiotas babeantes que he visto éstos últimos días?'_- Pensó, un poco sombrío.

_-'Así que el problema era el Uchiha'_- Dijo la profunda voz del demonio, dentro suyo.

_-'No quiero hablar contigo'_-Contestó, secamente.

_-'No te portes cómo un niño, Naruto'_

_-'¿Por qué_ diablos hiciste algo así dentro mío y no me dijiste nada?'

_-'No supuse que fuera algo tan importante, cachorro... Pensé que te divertiría..._-Su tono era bastante sumiso, estaba intentando hacer las paces_- Perdoname...'_.

Naruto suspiró. No podía permanecer enojado con el Kyuubi... Después de todo, era parte de él... Y estar peleado con una parte de él, era algo... ¿Extraño?

_-'... De acuerdo...'_ Sintió el aire alegre del Kyuubi dentro de él. Sonrió un poco.

Hinata miró por décimo quinta vez a Sasuke. Habían estado haciendo los arreglos florales para el festival de Tanabata (**N/A: **Sé que no se estilan los arreglos para Tanabata, pero bueno, amo las flores xD...) desde hacía un par de horas, y siendo la eterna sentimental que era, la kunoichi había notado el aura gris y triste que rodeaba al shinobi.

_-'¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke kun?'_

Juntó coraje, respirando profundamente.

-Sasuke kun... ¿Te... Te sientes mal?- Le preguntó en voz baja, sonrojándose.

El Uchiha la miró con una ceja levantada... Sonrió un poco. La chica dentro de todo le caía bien, no era una pesada cómo todas las otras kunoichis de la aldea. Además, siempre había sido muy dulce y agradable con Naruto...

-Estoy bien, Hinata- Le contestó, siendo bastante amable.

La chica le sonrió, tímidamente, sabiendo que el shinobi le había mentido descaradamente. Pero no lo iba a presionar.

De pronto recordó algo.

-¿Has visto a Naruto kun?- Preguntó inocentemente, mientras hacía un bonito arreglo con claveles dobles.

...

Touché. El rostro de Sasuke adquirió un precioso tono rosa, como el de las flores Sarusuberi que estaba manipulando. Hinata advirtió esto, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ahora entendía.

-Yo también lo extraño. Hace poco salió en una misión... Sólo ¿Verdad?- Preguntó tímidamente la kunoichi, terminando su sexto arreglo floral.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio. Completamente avergonzado.

-Aunque... Hace una semana que no lo veo- Susurró, un poco entristecida.

Sasuke la miró un momento. Claro ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Hinata Hyuuga también estaba enamorada del rubio. Repentinamente le surgió una imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella.

-¿Ustedes son amigos, Hinata?- Preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

La kunoichi sonrió.

-Desde hace un tiempo entrenamos juntos. Mi sueño es ser una kunoichi cómo Tsunade sama o Anko san... –Dijo, tímidamente.

El pelinegro observó un momento a la joven heredera, que arreglaba sus flores con alegría. Era un poco parecida a Naruto, sonrió, los dos tenían sueños enormes y hermosos, y tenían determinación y corazón para lograrlos. Algo lo impulsó a continuar la conversación con la chica.

-Ambos tienen sueños enormes- Dijo, fingiendo indeferencia, nuevamente.

Hinata amplió su sonrisa tímida.

-Supongo que Naruto kun me contagió... –Le echó una última mirada a su arreglo, y lo dejó a un lado, tomando más flores para el siguiente- Su sueño es tan hermoso que me impulsa a buscar uno propio.

Sasuke sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras dejaba su arreglo a un costado, mecánicamente.

Hinata vio aquella sonrisa, y se sintió envalentonada para proseguir la conversación.

-Me da mucho gusto que te preocupes por él, Sasuke kun- Dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, intentando esconder un leve rubor. La heredera de los Hyuuga sonrió, mientras manipulaba unas bellas flores para su arreglo.

-Eres muy importante para Naruto kun- Dijo, casi meditativa.

El Uchiha tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, mientras la dulce kunoichi lo observaba con alegría. Rió con delicadeza.

-Son tiernos –Dijo la chica, terminando su arreglo, un poco ausente- y sé que llegaran lejos... Estoy segura que él te ama.

Sasuke la miró. Y soltó lo que venía pensando hacía días.

-Si me ama... ¿Porqué se fue sin siquiera avisarme?- Su tono demostraba lo herido que se sentía, aunque su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. El Uchiha parecía reprimir una enorme... ¿Tristeza?

-Esperamos un ataque de Akatsuki, ¿Entonces? –Preguntó Shikamaru, con una expresión de inusual alerta.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Eso es lo que parece. Y el objetivo principal es Naruto.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-Supongo que el Kyuubi tiene algo... O todo, que ver con esto. –Dijo, sin esperar una respuesta.

-Necesito que mantengas a todos tus hombres alerta; No podemos permitir que nada suceda mañana, ¿Entendido?

Shikamaru Nara asintió.

-Tsunade sama ¿Qué debo hacer en caso de que Akatsuki aparezca?

La mujer se quedó pensativa.

-Escoltar a Naruto hacia un lugar seguro, a él, el jinchuuriki, es a quién buscan después de todo, y no puedo permitir que algo le suceda.

El chico volvió a asentir y se retiró, haciéndole antes una reverencia a la hokage.


	16. Chapter 15

**15 (PG rated)**

Neji fulminó a la camarera con la mirada.

Había salido a cenar con su prima a un nuevo lugar, que era atendido por extranjeros, y la mujer que había venido a atenderlos, había cometido el sutil error de llamarlo "señorita".

Hinata sólo se sonrojó y ocultó una sonrisita. Era muy gracioso salir con Neji aniki.

Una vez que la pobre mujer se hubo ido de la mesa, prácticamente corriendo, el joven Hyuuga miró a su acompañante, con cierto recelo (Aunque juguetón).

-¿Te divierte que me injurien de ésa forma?- Elevó una ceja.

-¡No, nii chan! –Contestó apresuradamente la chica, sonrojándose aún más.

Neji amaba jugar con Hinata. Era TAN inocente. Por eso la adoraba (Aunque no lo demostrara demasiado).

Sonrió, y Hinata también lo hizo.

Charlaron de cosas triviales por un largo rato, Hinata sonriendo tímidamente y Neji con una expresión casi relajada. Últimamente disfrutaban mucho de sus tiempos juntos, su relación había madurado de una forma muy impresionante, ya que Neji había superado el rencor sentido hacia su prima (Hacia la rama principal de los Hyuuga en realidad...), y Hinata estaba más que feliz de que su aniki estuviera sanando sus heridas.

La camarera llegó con sus órdenes, un tanto nerviosa, y sin realmente mirar a Neji o a Hinata, por la vergüenza.

Mientras devoraban sus platillos salió a colación un tema sensible...

-Neji nii chan... –Comenzó la heredera, atrayendo la atención de su primo.

El hombre le prestó atención, dejando sus palillos a un lado. Sabía que Hinata tenía algo importante para decirle.

Sasuke esperó. Esperó, y esperó, y esperó un poco más.

_-No escaparás de mí, Naruto, tenlo por seguro...'_

Escuchó pasos en las inmediaciones, y se asomó por entre las ramas del árbol en que estaba montando guardia cerca de la casa de Iruka.

Lo vio. Su rubio... Qué había huido de él.

El chico se acercó caminando lentamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke sobre él.

De pronto el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y alzó la mirada, buscando algo entre los árboles, aunque no divisó nada.

-Debí imaginarlo... Estoy demasiado paranoico...

Sasuke sonrió. Amaba cuando Naruto era tan torpe. Le daría un pequeño susto para que aprendiera una cosa o dos.

Se preparó para saltar, pero sintió una tibia respiración en su oído:

-Sasuke...

El Uchiha sonrió, Naruto no era _tan_ torpe después de todo.

Ino miró a su novio unos instantes, estaban viendo las nubes desde hacía aproximadamente una hora, y el chico parecía no estar disfrutando la actividad cómo siempre lo hacía.

-Shika... ¿Qué te sucede?

El muchacho se volteó para mirarla, distrayéndose de sus tareas mentales.

Vio la preocupación en los ojos azules, la expresión contrita. Suspiró.

_-'Problemática...'_

Se inclinó sobre la joven rubia, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le plantó un dulce beso.

-No hagas preguntas problemáticas, y no te diré mentiras problemáticas.

Ino frunció el ceño, pero sabiendo que la negativa era probablemente justificada, elevó su rostro para besar a Shikamaru, nuevamente.

-De acuerdo.

El perezoso shinobi sonrió, mirando a los ojos a Ino una última vez antes de abstraerse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Prácticamente gruñó.

_-'¿Porqué es tan __**problemático**__ ser un shinobi?'_

-No permitiré que lastimes a Naruto kun, o a Sasuke kun.

Neji parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo ante las decididas palabras de su prima, que lo miraba sonrojada, pero con un semblante de valiente decisión.

-¿Qué no lastime a...? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Comentó, ocultando sus "más oscuros" planes con una mirada escéptica.

Hinata se removió un poco en su asiento, bajando su mirada por unos segundos, pero tan pronto cómo llegó la duda, le sobrevino el valor, y volvió a mirar a su primo a los ojos.

-No quiero que los lastimes, Neji nii, por favor, deja que Sasuke kun haga feliz a Naruto kun.

Neji sostuvo la mirada decidida con una propia, pero tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio, suspiró.

-Lo intentaré.- Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Hinata era su única debilidad.

La chica sonrió.

-Pero...- Continuó, con su voz pasiva- Pienso invitar a Naruto al festival de Tanabata mañana por la tarde.

Hinata frunció el ceño por un momento, pero resignándose un poco, contestó:

-De acuerdo, pero... –Se sonrojó- Si Naruto kun te rechaza, déjalo en paz, aniki.

Neji asintió.

Estaba seguro de que Naruto no lo rechazaría, de todos modos.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se despertó con la luz del sol infiltrándose por la ventana.

Bostezó suavemente, estirándose.

_-'Buen día, cachorro'_

_-'Buen día, Kyuu'_- Contestó levantándose.

Dedicó los primeros minutos de su día a recordar el pequeño y... tierno momento que había tenido con el Uchiha la noche pasada. Casi sonrió, le había dado al bastardo el susto de su vida.

Después de eso habían pasado un momento sosteniéndose en la oscuridad, casi sin intercambiar palabra. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a hacer preguntas, en su usual tono Uchiha, el rubio sólo le dijo que sería mejor hablar en otro momento.

Suspiró...Al menos Sasuke no se había mostrado _afectado_ por su don.

-¿Ya te despertaste, Naruto? ¡Ven a desayunar!- Escuchó, de pronto, la voz de Iruka desde la cocina.

Su expresión cambio rápidamente al oír a su "padre". Sonrió y se levantó, aún medio adormilado.

-¡Sí, ahora bajo!- Contestó, con un súbito buen humor.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Iruka lo recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó que se sentase, el desayuno estaba casi listo.

-¿Cómo te fue en las misiones, Naruto?- Preguntó el chuunin casualmente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, distrayéndose por un momento de sus tareas culinarias.

El buen humor del rubio casi desapareció, y entonces comenzó a detallarle a su figura paterna cada uno de los horrores y pormenores en su viaje. Detalló con escándalo cada insinuación y cada acoso sufrido.

Para el momento en que hubo terminado su relato (Con muchas gesticulaciones y un tono particularmente molesto), Iruka ya había servido el desayuno, y lo miraba con un semblante que oscilaba entre el asombro, la preocupación... Y la gracia.

-¡No te rías, touchan!- Protestó entonces, el de ojos cerúleos.

-Perdón, perdón, sé que es serio... -Exclamó, tomando un sorbo de su café.

El Uzumaki simplemente le dirigió una falsa mirada irritada.

Continuaron hablando de temas triviales, hasta que surgió el tema del festival de Tanabata, que se daría en... Un par de horas.

Naruto lo había olvidado completamente.

-¿Irás?- Preguntó Iruka, con interés.

El menor casi tembló, no quería pensar lo traumático que podía llegar a ser el ser acosado por una muchedumbre de shinobis de _su_ propia aldea...

Pero... Le gustaba tanto el festival de Tanabata... Todos los años ataba su deseo de ser Hokage a la rama más alta de un árbol.

-Tal vez...- Contestó, sopesando la idea.

El chuunin suspiró, comprendiendo la situación de su ex alumno.

-Podrías ir en compañía de Sasuke.- Sugirió, en un tono confortante.

Naruto sonrió, meditando la idea.

_-'Tal vez funcione'_

Ya de un mejor ánimo, se levantó de su asiento y le dio un enérgico abrazo al chuunin.

Partió hacia el baño para asearse. Una duda azotó su mente.

¿Dónde había puesto su yukata?


End file.
